The New Girl
by katie-masen
Summary: new town,new school,new look,new experiences..Bella & her mom move to Forks where Bella is having a hard time fittin in,until a scene in the forest lends to a whole new Bella whos new look grants her new attention..LEMONS LEMONS LEMONS RxEm BxJ BxE AH
1. Chapter 1

****

**The New Girl******

Chapter 1

Bella sat alone on the bleachers watching a pick-up baseball game during the lunch break at school. She watched a group of other girls sitting a few rows below her laughing and giggling as they watched the guys playing. She sighed and crumpled up the brown paper bag that had contained her lunch. It had been almost two weeks since she had moved to town and she still hadn't been able to make any friends at school. She was still referred to as the 'new kid' and it seemed no one wanted to be the one to invite her to join their group.

She stood up and made her way down the steps, staying well clear of the other girls. Her gaze strayed onto the field, where a tall, tanned black haired boy who she knew as Jacob from her home room was in a batter's stance at home plate waiting for a pitch from a dark-haired boy who she didn't know. As she watched, Jacob swung at a fast ball, the bat making a loud crack as it contacted the ball. A series of cheers rose up from the other players and from the girls in the bleachers as the ball curved gracefully and dropped well over the fence.

Bella smiled to herself as she watched Jacob round the bases in a slow lope. She had felt an immediate attraction to him from the moment their eyes had briefly met on her first day. He was a good athlete, but considered himself too cool to play on any of the school teams. He had a reputation as a bit of a bad boy, and she had the impression that's the way he wanted it. Not that he would ever be interested in someone like her, anyway. He was seeing Lauren, one of the girls sitting on the bleachers. She was blonde, beautiful, and a cheerleader. They were the perfect couple, it _seemed_.

Bella stepped from the bleachers and wandered around to the back of them where she tossed her garbage into a bin, then turned to walk back toward her class. She was sixteen. There was nothing particularly special about her appearance; very fair-skinned, with long, straight, dark brown hair and chocolate brown eyes. Her face is heart-shaped—a wide forehead with a widow's peak, large, wide-spaced eyes, prominent cheekbones, and then a thin nose and a narrow jaw with a pointed chin. Her lips are a little out of proportion, a bit too full for her jaw line. Her eyebrows are darker than her hair and more straight than they are arched. She's five foot four inches tall, slender but not at all muscular, and weighs about 115 pounds. She has stubby fingernails because she has a nervous habit of biting them and was attractive, even pretty, but not what you would call beautiful.

She hadn't been part of the 'A' crowd at her former school, but she'd had plenty of friends and certainly wasn't the outcast she now found herself as. Her body had began to mature just after her thirteenth birthday and she had since lost most of the awkward adolescence look and was developing a very well proportioned body. Her hips curved sensually to her slender waist and her firm breasts were roughly the size of softballs. They sat high on her chest and she could still go braless without them sagging, although her mother warned her about doing that. She was conscious of the stares she was now receiving from boys and men and found it a little unnerving. To reduce the amount of lusty stares, she usually wore unflattering clothes that hid her developing body.

As she sat in the final class of the day waiting for the bell to ring, she gazed out the window at the low hills that rose from the forest behind the school. She had always enjoyed hiking in the woods-- even though she was a complete clutz --and decided to do a little exploring after school. She spotted a rocky hill that looked like it would provide a nice view of her new town, Forks, and made up her mind to scale it.

The bell rang, startling her from her thoughts and she quickly gathered her books from her desk and joined the crowd funneling through the door to freedom. She stepped outside a few minutes later amid a throng of laughing and chattering teenagers and focused her eyes on the rocky crag she had spotted from the classroom window. Shouldering her backpack and ignoring the yells and cries of her classmates as they celebrated their liberation from the chalk dust prison, she made her way across the empty football field toward the trees. It was a beautiful day and she lifted her face skyward, letting the sun warm her as she breathed deeply the pine scented air.

She found a path leading into the woods and followed it up a slight incline. The sun filtered through the pine boughs leaving a spotted pattern on the dry needles underfoot. Her feet made no sound on the soft needles and she was aware of the variety of different sounds; birds calling, chipmunks chattering a warning, and the heavy beating of a grouse as she startled it from its' resting area. She loved being here, alone with nature, where she could just be herself and let the stress of trying to fit into a new school fade away.

She walked for about twenty minutes up a steadily increasing hill until she came to a rock face that she figured must be the base of the outcropping she was looking for. The path led off to the right, then split, with one path leading around the side of the rock and another more well-used path that seemed to lead away from it. She took the less traveled path and was soon ducking around branches and stepping over rocks that must have tumbled down the steep cliff at some point. After a few minutes of this, she came to another split and sat down on a large flat-topped rock to catch her breath and decide which way to go next. Neither path looked like it was used more than the other, but the one on the right seemed to stick to the base of the hill, so she decided to take it. She was just about to set off when she heard someone cry out from the direction of the other path. She paused, straining her ears, trying to filter out all the other sounds. Then she heard it again. More intense this time. It sounded like a woman's cries. And it sounded like she was in pain!

She started out cautiously along the path, listening to the cries. They seemed to get a little louder as she moved along and she considered yelling out, but decided that someone might be there inflicting the pain and it might be better to sneak up and survey what was happening before barging into a potentially dangerous situation blind. The sounds were becoming louder and she could now hear a more muted grunting sound mixed with the cries. She could hear movement just on the other side of a large boulder and cautiously peered around it, being careful not to make any noise.

The sight that greeted her was not what she was expecting. There, on a blanket in a grassy clearing, two people were having sex! She had never had sex or seen it done, but she knew what she was witnessing. A pretty blonde girl of maybe eighteen or nineteen, probably from the community college a few blocks from her school, was lying on her back. She was naked from the waist down and had her legs wrapped around the bare torso of a dark-haired guy of about the same age who was lying between her legs and humping her frantically. Their cries and moans were almost animalistic as they moved against each other. Bella could only watch in stunned silence, unable to pull her eyes from them.

Suddenly, the man disentangled himself from the girl's leg-lock and got to his knees. Bella stifled a gasp as she saw his hard, wet cock protruding from his pubic area. Before she could get a real good look, the guy pulled the girl to a sitting position and pulled her t-shirt over her head. Her large, perky tits spilled out and he pushed her head to his groin. Bella's eyes grew large as she watched the girl take his cock into her mouth and begin bobbing her head back and forth on it, slurping noisily. The guy threw his head back and closed his eyes. His teeth were clenched together and his hand remained on her head, seeming to push it back and forth.

After a moment, he pulled his cock from her mouth and lay down on his back on the blanket. The girl grinned and straddled his legs. She poised her pussy, which Bella could see was completely hairless, over his long shaft and slowly impaled herself on it. Bella couldn't believe she was doing that! It must hurt like hell! But the expression on the blonde's face told a different story. She appeared to be enjoying herself thoroughly, her look of total ecstasy evident even to the virgin voyeur.

"Oh, yes!" she sighed. "I love having your cock inside my pussy!" She began to move up and down on it, sighing and moaning each time it was buried inside her. Bella continued to watch, fascinated by what she was seeing. After a few minutes, both of their cries became more urgent and their movements more intense.

"Oh, shit!" the guy cried out, "I'm gonna cum!"

"Me, too!" the girl answered breathlessly. "Oh, god, don't stop!" She leaned over him, her hands grabbing onto his shoulders as she began rocking faster.

With a quick upward thrust, the guy groaned and held his cock inside her, his eyes squeezed tightly shut and an almost pain-like grimace on his face. A second later, the girl squealed and raised her face upward, her body rigid and jerky. She had the same expression on her face. They stayed like that for a few seconds, then both began to jerk and grunt. The girl threw her head back, her long hair flying around her head and cried out again.

"Oh, shit, Emmett!" She closed her eyes and grit her teeth for another few seconds, then collapsed to his chest, panting heavily. Bella quietly slipped further back into the bushes, deciding that she better get far away before they got up and noticed her watching.

She made her way back to the rock she had rested on and sat down, her thoughts racing as she replayed the erotic scene in her mind. Her mother had told her that sex was a wonderful thing between two people who loved each other, as 'the talk' went. But she never imagined that it could be so passionate! So consuming! So animalistic! Although she had never experienced an orgasm, she recognized them for what they were and was amazed at the sheer intensity! She glanced down between her own legs and was surprised to see a damp spot forming on her jeans. She knew enough to know what that meant, too. She was getting turned on by what she'd seen! She glanced around to make sure they weren't coming her way then quickly disappeared down the path toward home, the climb completely forgotten.

She arrived home about a half hour later, sweating from her hasty retreat from the forest. She tossed her backpack on the floor by the back door and went into the kitchen. She was still excited about what she had witnessed and almost bypassed the answering machine with the flashing light that indicated there was a message. She pressed the button and went to the sink for a glass of water.

The message was from her mother, Renee. She was going to be working late again, and said not to worry about making her dinner as she would eat at the office.

Bella drank the water in one long gulp then wiped her mouth with the back of her hand. Her mother often worked late. She was a lawyer at a small practice in town. Before Bella's father had died in a car accident while on a police chase nine years earlier, her mother had been a stay-at-home mom. After the accident, the only work she could find was low-paying jobs that barely covered their needs. Determined to give her only daughter the very best, she took out a student loan and went to law school. She graduated four years later, passed the bar, and went to work in the public defender's office. Every day she was exposed to the seedy criminal element of the city and she knew she had to get Bella out of there and move somewhere safer. It took some time, but she eventually landed the job here in Forks. It was a small town of maybe three thousand with much less crime. They bought a small house and moved out of their cramped fifth floor apartment.

Bella sighed and erased the message. It seemed that her mother had to work late nights, and even weekends, every day since they'd moved here. When she brought it up, her mother explained that she needed to work long hours for a while. The firm had just taken on a big corporate client and she was hired to take over some of their other client's needs. She promised that once she got caught up they would be able to spend more time together.

Bella looked through the refrigerator, but decided that she really wasn't hungry. The image of the couple making love was still running non-stop through her head. Maybe a nice, relaxing bath would help. She started the water then went into her room and began undressing, watching herself in the full length mirror as she did. She released her bra and ran her hands over her firm tits. Her nipples grew hard almost immediately. She looked closely at her naked breasts. The pale skin was soft and smooth, and they were almost perfectly round. Her hands cupped her tits and she wondered if they would get much larger. She didn't particularly enjoy the lusty stares she knew large breasts would invite and hoped they didn't grow any more.

She removed her jeans and slipped her white cotton panties off. Before she put her robe on, she took another long look at her naked body in the mirror. She thought she looked ok, not sexy like the blonde in the woods, but pretty good. Her hips curved nicely and she knew she had a nice ass. She remembered how the woman in the woods was completely bald down there and thought about it for a moment. Although it had only started to grow in a couple of years ago, it might be nice not to have all that hair down there. It would certainly be more sanitary. She grinned to herself. Why not? If she didn't like it, it would grow back. She picked up a pair of scissors from her desk and walked out naked to the bathroom, her robe forgotten on her bed.

She turned off the water and checked the temperature. Perfect. After she had trimmed her pubic hair down to the stubble. It already felt different, even a little naughty, but she decided she liked it.

She flushed the toilet before slipping into the tepid water and leaned her head back, relaxing in the soothing warmth. After a few minutes, she found her razor and slowly scraped the remaining stubble. When she finished, she rubbed her fingers across the newly shaved skin and was surprised at how soft and smooth it felt. Her fingers touched her clit and she inhaled deeply, once again leaning back and closing her eyes. She began a slow, circular caress of her erect clit while her other hand went to her tits, remembering the erotic scene she had just witnessed. As she squeezed her hard nipples, she slipped a finger into her vagina a little bit and smiled at the warm tingling sensations she was creating. She resumed her circular fingering of her clit, increasing the speed a little more. She felt herself almost floating in the warm water as she masturbated for the first time, slowly arousing the first inklings of an orgasm. God, it felt so good!

Suddenly, she heard the sound of the back door closing and pulled her fingers from her aroused pussy and sat straight up in the bathtub, the water splashing perilously close to the edge.

"Bella?" she heard her mother call out.

"In here, Mom!" she answered, reaching for her towel. She was out of the tub and drying herself off when her mother tapped on the door. She wrapped the towel around her and opened it. Her mother smiled at her. She was an attractive brunette and at thirty-four, and she still had it. She had short hair and wore a flattering, but conservative skirt and jacket.

"Hey there! How was your day?" she asked, brushing a strand of hair from Bella's face.

Bella shrugged. "Ok, I guess." The look on her face told her mother that she was still having trouble fitting in.

She smiled again and hugged her. "I know it's tough starting at a new school, but you'll make friends. Just give it a little time."

Bella squeezed her. "I know, Mom. Don't worry about me, I'll be fine," she said, pulling away and forcing a smile.

Her mother sighed and looked in at the draining tub. "That looks like a good idea," she said, and rinsed the tub before reinserting the plug and running her own water. They chatted for a few more minutes then Bella retreated to her room where she put on her pajamas which consisted of old baggy track pants and a torn, worn holey shirt and took out her homework. She found it hard to concentrate on it, but forced herself to. She had always been a good student and worked hard to keep her grades up. She finished her homework about an hour later and went out to the family room where her mother was watching TV. They watched a movie and when it was over, Bella said goodnight and went to bed.

She lay there for a long time, unable to go to sleep. Her hand slid inside her pajamas and down over her freshly shaved pussy. She started moving her fingers over the tender skin as she had done in the bathtub before her mother interrupted her masturbation. She was almost to the point where she had brought herself to earlier when she heard soft footsteps in the hall and a light tap on her door.

'Shit!' she thought to herself as she yanked her hand from her highly aroused pussy. The door opened, letting light from the hallway spill into her room. Her mother peeked around the slightly open door.

"Just wanted to say goodnight, honey. I have to leave early tomorrow so I probably won't see you until tomorrow night."

"Ok, Mom," Bella replied. "Will you be home for supper?"

Renee nodded. "I think so. If I can go in early, I should be able to wrap up my work by five and be home in plenty of time." She gave her a small smile. "I know I haven't been around much, but it's only for a little while longer."

Bella nodded. "I know, Mom. It's okay."

Renee shook her head. "No, honey, it's not okay. I'd rather be spending more time with you and I promise I will make it up to you." She smiled. "But thank you for understanding. Good night, dear."

"Night."

She left the door open and went into her room. Bella lay there and thought about resuming her fingering, then decided the moment had been spoiled and rolled over. She fell asleep thinking about sex and wondering what her first time would be like.

PLEASE REVIEW 


	2. Chapter 2

**AN- this story is 'All-human' and I don't own twilight or any of its characters…**

**Chapter 2**

The next day was like any other; she went to class and was ignored by just about everyone. But she began to take an interest in how the other girls were dressing. Most wore jeans, some skin tight but most were flattering without going too far. She noticed a few low rider jeans and short, navel-baring t-shirts worn on the rare hot days. The school did have a dress code, but it was rarely enforced. A few girls wore mini-skirts, but they weren't real short, barely qualifying as a mini-skirt, on hot days and with tights on underneath on most days as it was always cold and raining.

Bella compared her drab and unremarkable ensemble to the others. Maybe if she dressed a little more fashionably people would start to notice her. She decided that she'd have to put up with a few lusty looks in order to fit in and made up her mind to go shopping after school. She wouldn't have to dress like a slut, but some tighter jeans and tops wouldn't hurt. She had a credit card that her mother had given her and she called her at lunch time to ask if she could use it. Renee agreed but made her promise not to overdo it, pleased that Bella was finally starting to take notice of her appearance.

After school, Bella walked the few blocks over to the mall, where the crowd bore a strong resemblance to the schoolyard, with most of the same kids hanging around there before going home. She picked out a few pairs of jeans, one pair being a sexy pair of low riders. Just in case, she told herself. A couple of tops with a lower neckline than she usually wore and one cut-off that would show off her flat stomach completed her purchases.

She was walking through the mall when she paused in front of the Victoria's Secret store. Maybe some sexy lingerie would be a nice little secret she could indulge in. She went into the store, looking around carefully to make sure no one saw her. Most of the kids had already left for home and she didn't see anyone she recognized. Twenty minutes later, she left the store with a sexy black lace bra and matching panties in a small bag. She hoped her mother didn't check her receipts too closely.

She arrived home around five but her mother wasn't yet there. She checked the answering machine and saw no new messages. If her mother was going to be really late, she would have called. She went into her room and unpacked her shopping bags, holding each piece of clothing up to examine it. She decided to try on the sexiest clothes before her mother got home. She quickly undressed, including her bra and panties then slid the lacy black panties on. It covered to half way over her butt cheeks and had just enough material to cover her pussy. Taking out the matching strapless bra, she put it on and adjusted her tits inside the lacy cups. It fit well, barely covering her now erect nipples. Her low-rider jeans went on next. She selected the cutoff t-shirt and turned to look at herself in the mirror. The transformation was amazing. She now looked older, and much sexier. Her body curved lusciously, filling out the jeans and top very nicely. If she could do something with her hair and applied a little makeup, she would have easily passed for several years older.

She posed in front of the mirror for a few minutes then removed the t-shirt and jeans. Knowing her mother would want to see what she had bought, she pulled on a pair of jeans and one of her less revealing t-shirts. She left the lacy panties on, liking the feel of the tight denim against her half bare ass. She would have to get a few more of them.

The back door closed as she was checking out herself and she heard her mother call her.

"I'm in my room," she called back. After a moment, Renee looked in and gave a low whistle of approval.

"Oh, my!" she exclaimed, her eyes taking in her daughter's new clothes. "You look good, honey!" She sighed and looked sadly at Bella. "My baby's all grown up!" she said, pouting a little.

Bella rolled her eyes, but went over to hug her. "Oh, Mom!" They hugged for a second or two then Bella showed her the other items she had bought. Renee raised an eyebrow at the cutoff t-shirt and the low rider jeans, but Bella explained that was what everyone was wearing and she grudgingly acquiesced.

"Just be careful, baby, okay?" she said pleadingly. "There are a lot of creeps out there who could try . . ."

Bella rolled her eyes again. "I know, Mom! I'm not stupid!" she said, collecting up the clothes from her bed.

"I know, I know," Renee replied. "But I worry. Mother's prerogative, okay?" She had already talked to her about the dangers of unprotected sex and didn't see any point in going over it again. Bella looked in the mirror and fussed with her wavy hair.

"I wish I could do something with this! I should have stopped at the hairdresser." Renee gathered up her hair and pulled it back, revealing more of her pretty face.

"Maybe I can help," she said. She pulled it back over her ears and held it there with a couple of clips, then brushed her bangs over her forehead. When she finished, she stepped back so Bella could see herself in the mirror. "There, how's that?"

Bella nodded and smiled. "That's better! Thanks, Mom!"

"You can get it styled tomorrow if you like, but that should do for now." She started toward the door. "Do you feel like Chinese? I don't feel like cooking tonight."

Bella nodded, still studying herself in the mirror. Hopefully, tomorrow would be a better day at school.

The next day, Bella dressed in the same clothes she had modeled for her mother, including the sexy bra and panties. She applied just enough makeup to make her look older without looking overdone and left the house feeling very confident about her appearance. Gone was the meek little high school freshman. She could have easily passed for eighteen.

As she approached the school and began encountering other students, the looks she was getting began to gnaw away at her newfound confidence. She was definitely drawing stares, especially from the boys, and it was beginning to make her a little uncomfortable. She walked quickly through the crowd and went inside before most of the others did, hugging her books tightly to her chest, eyes lowered. She heard a few low whistles and mumbling from a couple of groups of boys, and the girls watched her with a look of mild curiosity mixed with a measure of contempt. This wasn't the kind of attention she was hoping for.

Jacob was standing next to the fence by the street waiting for Lauren. She was late, as usual, and he was seriously considering saying to hell with the prissy little bitch. They had gone out on a date the night before and although they'd had sex several times since they had started dating, she was turning down his advances with increasing frequency. She had refused him sex again last night and wouldn't even give him a blow-job in compensation!

When he saw Bella walk by, he did a double-take, wondering where he had seen this cute girl before. Something about her was familiar, but for a moment he couldn't place her. Then he recognized her as the dumpy new girl who was in some of his classes, only now she looked hot! He remembered how she usually dressed and realized that was probably why he hadn't paid much attention to her until now. The change was astounding and he couldn't believe that he had overlooked her. He was about to go inside and see if Bella - yes, he was sure that was her name - looked as good up close, when Lauren appeared and ran over to him, all smiles. They kissed quickly and she gripped his hand and began babbling about going to the mall after school, or something as they made their way inside. He wasn't really listening, his mind made up. Before school was out today, he was ending it with her.

At lunch, Bella was again sitting by herself on the bleachers watching another game of pick-up baseball. This time, Jacob was nowhere to be seen on the field and she noticed that Lauren wasn't with her friends in the first few rows. She looked around casually, wondering where they were, figuring they were probably off making out somewhere. Maybe even having sex! Her mind had definitely shifted gears after watching the couple fucking in the woods. All of her thoughts suddenly seemed to have a sexual connotation. A pang of jealousy arose in her stomach. Even though she'd never even spoken two words to Jacob, just the thought of him and Lauren . . .

Her thoughts were interrupted when she spotted them behind the dugout, apparently having a very animated conversation. Lauren appeared upset and moved toward him, but he held up both hands and stepped back. She took another tentative step, but Jacob said something, shook his head, then turned and left her standing there. She watched him walk away, then lowered her face to her hands and began to cry.

Bella couldn't believe it! She knew she had just witnessed Lauren getting dumped on her stuck-up little ass, but still felt a pang of sympathy for her. Jacob wandered out onto the field and joined in on the game as if nothing had happened, but Lauren slid to a seated position against the wall of the dugout, her face still buried in her hands.

Bella's mind swirled. She fantasized for a moment that when Jacob had seen her in her new clothes and makeup, he dumped Lauren so that he could ask her out. Then she came back to reality. That was a ridiculous fantasy. He didn't even know she existed and a tight pair of jeans would gain her no more than a passing glance from him.

She stood and climbed down the bleachers and went back to class just as the bell rang to end the lunch break. It was another warm fall day and she was looking forward to having her hair done after school. She was aware of the looks from the boys as she made her way back inside, but they didn't bother her as much as they had that morning. 'Maybe I'll wear the low-riders tomorrow!' she thought to herself with a smile, imagining their dropped jaws.

The sun was still shining when school ended, although a few clouds dotted the sky. Bella came down the steps and started walking along the sidewalk toward the mall. As she passed the community college, she spotted a familiar head of long blonde hair and paused. It was the girl from the woods! She stood next to a thick oak and watched as Emmett - as the blonde girl had cried out - came across the lawn toward her. They kissed briefly and spoke for a few moments, then started walking arm in arm toward the woods. Bella swallowed hard and felt her pussy seep into her panties. They were going into the woods!

Forgetting about her hair, she did an about face and walked as fast as she dared back to the school, then broke into a run across the ballfield and onto the path she had taken before. She forced herself to slow down and tried to move quietly as she neared the place she had watched them before, her mind racing at the hopes of a repeat performance. Ducking her head, she snuck up behind the boulder and cautiously peered over it.

Emmett and the girl were already there, locked in a passionate embrace on the blanket they had spread out on the grass. As Bella watched, the girl moved back, then grasped the hem of her t-shirt and pulled it over her head, tossing her long hair back to free it from the tangled garment. Emmett grinned and let his eyes move over her breasts as she reached behind her back and unfastened her bra. With a flourish, she pulled her bra free and tossed it casually to the grass. Emmett's eyes locked on her naked breasts and he moved in, his hands squeezing them before he lowered his face to them and began suckling her hard nipples. The girl inhaled sharply and leaned her head back, her eyes closed in blissful contentment as his warm mouth teased her sensitive flesh.

Bella watched all of this in rapt fascination from her hiding place only a few yards away. She unconsciously moved a hand to her own breasts and was surprised to find her own nipples alert and very sensitive. She realized she had been holding her breath and slowly let it out. Meanwhile, the blonde girl had dropped to her knees and was unfastening Emmett's pants. Bella was once again amazed at the sight of Emmett's erect cock when the girl pulled it from his jeans and began to stroke it, looking up at him and smiling. She felt a warm wetness between her legs as she became aroused by the scene unfolding before her. The blonde was now kissing Emmett's cock and whispering something to him that Bella couldn't quite make out from where she sat. The next thing she knew, the blonde was sucking his cock and Emmett was sighing in obvious pleasure. She kept this up for several minutes until Emmett pushed her away and began stroking his cock, aiming it at her face. The girl looked up at him and opened her mouth, occasionally giving his large purple tip a quick lick. Emmett closed his eyes and groaned just as a stream of thick, white goo shot from his cock and splattered all over the girl's face. She seemed to like it and Bella watched in stunned silence as he continued to shoot more of it onto her face and into her open mouth. When he finished, she took his noticeably less stiff shaft into her mouth and sucked on it. Then she picked up a towel from her bag and wiped her face before standing up and kissing him.

By now, Bella was becoming very aroused. For some reason that she couldn't explain, watching Emmett shoot his cum all over the girls face made her even hornier. She had slid her hand under her t-shirt and was now rubbing her engorged nipples over the silky fabric of her lacy bra. She had never felt like this before and was loving it! Her other hand dropped between her legs, where she could feel the heat from her excited pussy over her damp jeans. She lightly caressed her virgin slit and nearly cried out as her fingers touched the highly sensitive area. Even through her jeans, the sensation was very intense.

She continued to watch as Emmett unbuttoned the girl's jeans and she began to wriggle out of them. Once they were removed, she lay back on the blanket with her knees up. Emmett kicked off his own jeans and dropped to his knees at her feet, his hard cock bobbing in front of him. Bella watched as he reached up and grasped the girl's panties. She lifted herself up so that he could pull them over her small, well-toned ass, then raised her feet in the air so he could take them the rest of the way off. He absently tossed them aside, then grinned at her.

"You've been a very naughty girl, Rosalie," he said, wagging a finger at her. "I'm going to have to give you a good licking!"

Rosalie, as her name appeared to be, only giggled and spread her legs. Emmett lowered his head between them. Bella's jaw dropped. He was . . . licking her! Down there! She once more touched her aroused pussy over her jeans and stifled a gasp at how sensitive she was. She couldn't imagine how good it must feel to have someone licking her there!

Rosalie's moans seemed to confirm her suspicions. She was rolling her head from side to side, her cries becoming louder the longer Emmett kept licking. Bella couldn't stop herself from unfastening her own jeans and slipping her hand down to her soaked panties. She began rubbing her erect clit as she had while in the bathtub, but with Emmett and Rosalie's hot sex scene playing out in front of her she felt the tingling begin almost at once.

When Rosalie's cries became more urgent and her body began to quiver, Bella was nearly as worked up. The tingle in her belly had grown into a fire that threatened to consume her. She craved release, her finger working vigorously over her inflamed pussy. When Rosalie finally cried out as she came, Bella was only a few seconds behind her. She pulled her hand from her tit and held it tight to her lips as she experienced her first orgasm. It engulfed her, the scene in front of her fading as she became lost in the intense and erotic sensations. She held her hand over her spasming pussy, trying to calm the waves of orgasmic energy that began there and seemed to course through her young body, filling her mind with feelings of pleasure that she never even knew existed before today.

When she finally came back to reality, she glanced up and saw that Rosalie was now on all fours while Emmett moved up behind her on his knees. Rosalie let out a sigh of pleasure, her face confirming her approval at the insertion of Emmett's renewed cock. Bella continued to rub her tender pussy as Emmett began pumping faster in and out of Rosalie's cunt, her svelte body rocking in response to his thrusts. She was beginning to feel the resurgence of the warm tingle in her womb when a faint noise behind her made her freeze.

PLEASE REVIEW =]


	3. Chapter 3

**For those who aren't a big fan of Jacob and Bella being together don't give up on this story as I happen to be a total EDWARD fan so just give me a chance….Now that's out of the way, lets see what happens next………….  
R&R**

**Chapter 3**

Jacob had been waiting for Bella to come out of the school and when the crowd thinned out, he realized that he must have missed her. He started walking toward the mall, wondering why he hadn't noticed her earlier. She wasn't exactly drop-dead gorgeous, like Lauren, but that body! He should have at least noticed that! He thought back, trying to remember her. The picture that came to mind was a vague memory of a somewhat attractive girl, but dressed in very loose and unflattering clothes. Her hair was a little different, too. That would explain it. Jacob wasn't exactly what you would call deep when it came to the opposite sex. They were constantly throwing themselves at him and if something about a girl didn't grab his immediate attention, he basically didn't see her. And today, Bella's sexy body had definitely grabbed his attention.

He started toward the football field, taking a route to the mall that would bring him through the campus of the community college. There were always some cute girls hanging around there! He was just coming around the corner of the school when he saw Bella running across the deserted field toward the woods. He quickened his pace, hoping to catch her before she reached the trees, but she had too much of a head start and was already in the woods before he reached the field. He decided to follow her anyway, hoping that she might stop somewhere. A smile formed on his face. What better place to introduce himself to her than in the quiet, secluded woods?

He followed her up the trail, hoping to be able to track her footprints in the loose pine needles that covered the forest floor. He could definitely see where someone had recently disturbed the needles and hoped that it was only her footprints. He came to the first split in the trail and studied both paths intently. He would have thought that she would have stuck to the main trail, being new to the area, but there was no sign of anyone going that way. He peered into a patch of half-dried mud on the less used path that eventually led up to the top of the outcropping and saw part of a fresh sneaker print on the far side. Looking another few feet, he could see where the pine needles were kicked up at a bend in the trail. With a smile, he took that path. She couldn't be much further ahead of him.

He reached the next split with the flat rock where Bella had first heard Rosalie's cries on her first hike. Once more, he stopped and studied the ground. Then his ears picked up a sound; sort of a faint moan. He strained to hear more and for a few seconds heard nothing, then it came again, this time almost a gasp. It came from the path on the left and he began to move down it, knowing that she was very close, now. He began to play out in his head how he would react when he came upon her. Should he act surprised, like he was just out for a hike in the woods? Or should he tell her the truth, that he wanted to meet her and followed her? He decided that the first scenario might be the wise choice. She might think he was some kind of stalker if he said he was following her. Yes, that was definitely the way to go.

He was still working out what to say to her when he rounded a corner and saw her kneeling behind a boulder, her hands moving in front of her like she was scratching an itch. His eyes widened as he followed her gaze and saw Emmett with his head between Rosalie's legs. He suddenly realized what Bella was doing. She was scratching an itch, all right! He stopped himself from crying out in surprise and slipped quietly back into the cover of some low-hanging branches. She didn't appear to have seen him, which was understandable considering what she was doing. He found himself getting hard watching this cute little thing get herself off while a couple performed oral sex just a few yards away.

As he alternated between watching the couple on the blanket and Bella, Jacob reached down and began to rub his stiffening cock over his jeans. When Bella began to finger her little cunt faster, he knew she was very close to cumming and quietly unzipped his jeans, taking his thick, hard cock out. He watched her, no longer interested in the hot sex show being performed by the others. When the orgasm hit her, he smiled, watching her body tremble and jerk with pleasure. She was so fucking hot! He had never watched a girl get herself off before and it was really turning him on!

Her tremors subsided and his attention once again shifted to the couple in the clearing, who were now going at it doggie-style. He decided it was time to reveal his presence to Bella, while she was still in a state of arousal. He slipped his still hard cock back into his jeans with some difficulty, then looked around. Spying a small twig just a couple of feet away, he took a step, snapping it under his foot. He watched as Bella's body stiffened, then slowly turned to him.

Chapter 7

Bella swallowed hard and pulled her hand from her jeans, hoping that it was just an animal or a falling branch that had made the sound. She slowly swivelled her head around and nearly gasped in shocked surprise when she saw Jacob standing not ten feet behind her. She felt her face getting hot as her eyes met his and she suddenly remembered that her pants were still open. Her fingers fumbled clumsily with the zipper and button. They were much tighter than the jeans she normally wore and trying to get them refastened without making too much noise proved to be somewhat difficult. And there was no possible way to hide what she was doing from Jacob. She managed to get them fastened and slowly crept backwards toward where he was standing, hoping that Emmett and Rosalie were too involved in their increasingly fervent sex to notice any noise she might make.

She slowly got to her feet and backed up to where Jacob stood, still watching Emmett and Rosalie. So far, they hadn't seemed to notice either of them. Jacob grinned at her, but she placed a finger to her lips, the scent of her juices strong on it, and continued to back away until she was out of sight around a bend in the trail. She turned and began to walk swiftly back down the trail, breaking into a jog, then a dead run when she felt she was far enough from the clearing so Emmett and Rosalie wouldn't hear her rushed retreat.

She had just passed the boulder at the first junction when she heard footfalls behind her. "Hey! Bella! Hold up!" It was Jacob, but there was no way she was stopping after what he'd just seen. She ran as fast as she could down the twisting path, but she could sense he was quickly closing the distance between them. "Hey, wait up! I just want to talk to you!" He was close, very close, and a moment later she felt a firm hand on her arm.

"Leave me alone!" she cried and tried to squirm away from his grip. But he held on, slowing her to a walk before turning her around to face him. "Let me go!" she exclaimed, her eyes burning with shame and anger. He looked down at the out of breath girl and smiled. He was barely breathing hard himself.

"Hey, c'mon! I just want to talk!" he said, releasing his grip on her shoulder. "Why did you run away?"

Bella glared up at him, not sure if she was mad at him for watching her or mad at herself. After all, he wasn't doing anything that she wasn't doing. He looked down into her angry face, but only smiled. It was a look he had practiced often and knew the effect it had on girls. Bella was no exception and she found her anger begin to dissolve under his dark eyes and perfect smile. She lowered her head and took in a deep breath.

"How . . . how long were you standing there?" she asked in a small voice, although she was certain he had seen more than enough.

Jacob put a finger under her chin and raised her eyes to his. "Long enough," he replied softly. She studied his face and those hypnotizing eyes for any signs of malice, but could detect none. "Don't worry about it. I won't tell anyone."

She didn't know if she could trust him, but it wasn't as if she had a choice. She managed a feeble smile. "Thanks."

He smiled warmly then cast a backward glance toward the clearing. "That was quite a show. Can't blame someone for getting a little . . . um, excited while watching it."

Bella nodded, hoping he wouldn't ask her how she came to be there. She wasn't a very good liar and didn't want to admit her previous voyeuristic episode. She felt his warm hand touch hers, then slip into it. She looked up at him, his warm, dark eyes fixed on hers and the heart-stopping smile on his handsome face seemed to dissolve away any remains of her anger. His hand caressed hers gently and she felt her heart skip a beat at his tender touch. She knew she should pull her hand away and just go home, but she couldn't bring herself to do it. It was like those eyes held her in a hypnotic trance, one she wasn't entirely certain she wanted to break. He brought her hand to his lips and kissed it. It was the one she had been fingering herself with and he inhaled the scent of her deeply.

"You smell delicious," he breathed before kissing her fingers once again. Bella watched as his kisses became more tender, until he was licking, then sucking the remains of her juices from her fingers. "Mmmm . . . and you taste even better!"

She swallowed hard, unsure what to make of his advances, but still unable to move. His mouth was warm, and the sensual way he was suckling her fingers was arousing the same feelings she had felt while watching Emmett and Rosalie. He moved closer, pulling her small body to his; his face only inches from hers. She looked up and met his eyes, feeling herself giving in to his seduction. He moved closer and she could now feel his breath on her face. She closed her eyes and sensed him moving even closer until his warm lips touched hers. She didn't resist and he pressed them tighter, parting them slightly. Bella found herself responding, opening her lips just enough so that he could slip his tongue between them.

She felt a warmth in her stomach as he pushed his tongue further into her mouth, then wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her slender body tight to his. She began returning his kiss with surprising passion, placing her arms around his neck. Although she had never really kissed a boy before, well, not like this, anyway, she seemed to know what to do instinctively, driving her tongue deep into his throat. Her hands moved over his body, finally releasing the pent-up passion that had been building up since she had first watched Emmett and Rosalie. She felt his hands stroking up and down her back, then move down to her firm buttocks inside her tight jeans. He gave them a squeeze and she moaned her approval into his mouth. She forced her body tighter to his, her firm breasts crushed against him. She could feel her hard nipples poking into the hard muscles of his chest, and kissed him even harder.

After several minutes of wild, passionate kissing, they pulled apart, breathless. They stared at each other for a long moment, their chests heaving and eyes wild with passion and lust. Jacob grabbed her hand.

"Come on, I know a spot." Before Bella could respond, he was leading her back down the trail. They reached the boulder where the trail split off to where he had caught her masturbating, and went the other way. Bella allowed him to take her down the trail. She knew what he had in mind and she knew it probably wasn't the smart thing to do, but she so was so fucking horny after watching Emmett and Rosalie, and Jacob was the only guy she had been interested in since moving here. She probably wanted this as much as he did! She was wondering just how far she would be willing to go.

He led her into a little clearing just off the main path. He held back some branches so she could enter, then stepped aside and allowed them to fall back into place, completely obscuring them. Bella glanced around. It was a small clearing, no bigger than ten by ten feet, but instead of a pine needle floor, there was a patch of grass under a maple tree. The brush was thick enough that anyone walking along the trail wouldn't be able to see them.

He walked over to her and she threw herself into his arms, kissing him deeply. There was no longer any pretense of why they were here and his hands quickly went to the twin globes of her firm ass and began to knead them. She felt his fingers sliding lower, moving down the crack of her ass and slipping between her legs to touch her excited twat. She sighed and parted her legs, giving him the go ahead to explore further. As his fingers rubbed along the tight denim over her excited pussy, she felt a rush of sensations like she never had before. It was so much better than touching herself, even over her jeans!

Unable to control her unleashed passion, she pushed him away and lifted her t-shirt over her head, revealing to him her sexy black bra. Jacob licked his lips and pulled off his own t-shirt as Bella fumbled with the clasp of her bra, eager to let him see and touch her firm tits. When she finally got it undone, she hesitated only a second before allowing it to drop from her quivering breasts. Jacob inhaled a sharp breath and moved in, his hands cupping them; his fingers kneading the supple flesh.

Bella gasped as his hands closed over the sensitive skin of her breasts. His hands brushed over her erect nipples, sending little jolts of electricity throughout her over-stimulated body. They kissed passionately then Jacob began kissing her neck. She tilted her head back, exposing her slender neck to his hungry mouth. She held his head and moaned as he moved lower until he was teasing her hard nipples, then sucking on them. Bella had never felt anything like this and sighed, pressing his head tighter to her supple tits. Jacob attacked first one, then the other with wild abandon, causing her pussy to leak constantly into her already soaked panties and increasingly damp jeans.

While his mouth worked on her tits, his hands dropped to the waistband of her jeans. Before she realized what he had done, her jeans were open and unzipped. But she was well past the point of being coy about what they were about to do. He began to push them over her curved hips while still suckling her tits. She helped by wriggling her hips until he had them down to her thighs. At that point, she needed to help him and stood back to pull them off one leg at a time. His eyes took in her slender, curvaceous form clad only in the sexy black panties and felt his already aching hard dick swell even more inside the tight confines of his jeans.

As if reading his mind, Bella's hands went to the button of his pants and she somehow managed to get them open. She pushed them down and he stepped out of them, his cock leaving a prominent bulge in his boxers. She noted the wet spot near the tip then looked up at him. He smiled at her then placed her hands on the waistband of his shorts. Bella began to lower them, then dropped to her knees onto her jeans to finish the job. She watched transfixed as his hard cock was slowly revealed, until the entire seven inches was freed from his shorts. She slowly lowered them the rest of the way down, her eyes locked on the thick meat before her.

Jacob kicked them off and stood completely naked before her, his cock protruding proudly from his groin. She looked up at him and he nodded to it. Bella looked back down at the long phallus, the strong musky aroma of his sex causing her pussy to leak even more. She reached up and touched it, the hardness surprising her. Jacob sighed as she wrapped her hand tentatively around it, then ran it over the head, equally surprised by the velvety softness of it.

"Come on," Jacob moaned. "Suck it!" Bella looked up at him, a look of trepidation in her eyes. He looked down and noted her hesitation. "You've . . . done this before, haven't you?" She lowered her eyes and slowly shook her head, her hand still gripping his hard shaft.

He seemed genuinely surprised. "Really?! From the way you were acting, I just assumed . . ." He stopped talking and pulled her to her feet. "It's ok, you don't have to if you don't want to." He gave her that warm, disarming smile again and she found herself smiling back. He kissed her, long and hard, their naked flesh pressed tightly together.

When they pulled apart, he grinned at her. "Does that mean I can't go down on you?" She paused, unsure for a moment what he meant. Then it came to her and she shook her head.

"No, of course not," she whispered. He smiled, kissed her again then hooked his thumbs in the spaghetti straps of her panties, working them down over her hips before freeing the thin g-string from her crack and letting them drop to her ankles. Bella stepped out of the skimpy panties, standing nude in front of a guy in the middle of the woods.

He dropped to his knees and began to lightly rub his finger over the inflamed lips of her excited pussy. Bella gasped and moaned, the sensation even more stimulating than she had imagined. He worked a finger between her moist lips and began to move it slowly back and forth, eliciting small cries of delight from her. He moved his lips closer and kissed the bare flesh of her mons, then moved down over her clit. Bella nearly jumped when his soft lips passed over the sensitive little sex organ, then moaned as he began to methodically lick the entire length of her virgin slit. She closed her eyes, becoming lost in the wonderful feeling of his talented tongue on her young pussy. She had tried to imagine how it must have felt after watching Emmett and Rosalie, but this was far better than anything she could have conceived of!

She spread her legs wider, allowing him to press his warm tongue further into her untouched slit. It felt wonderful and she knew this was the start of a new chapter in her life that she was going to enjoy. Jacob seemed to know what he was doing and was soon alternating from the tender pink flesh of her cunt to her erect little clit and she wasn't long in feeling the stirrings of another orgasm. She began rocking her hips, trying to force his tongue deeper, as her orgasm grew.

"Oh, shit, yes!" she gasped through clenched teeth. She closed her eyes and placed one hand on Jacob's head while the other went to her tits, squeezing and pinching each of her nipples. She felt herself reaching the point of release and let out a long groan as she climaxed, her body jerking as she released a flood of her sweet juices into Jacob's waiting mouth. He lapped them up eagerly, grinning up at her when he finished.

Bella felt somewhat satisfied, but she wasn't done yet. She was so wrapped up in her lustful feelings that she decided to return the favor. She pulled Jacob to his feet then immediately dropped to her knees and took his thick meat into her hands. Remembering what Rosalie had done to Emmett, she began to stroke it, then slowly moved her mouth to the engorged purple tip. The aroma was strong, and enticing. She inhaled a deep breath, then opened her mouth and let it slip over her lips and tongue to the back of her throat. Jacob groaned and closed his eyes as her warm mouth enveloped his aching rod, wondering how long he was going to be able to last.

Bella found that instead of being disgusted by the thick penis in her mouth, it turned her on even more. From Jacob's reaction, he was certainly enjoying it and if it felt as good as what he had done to her, she could understand why! She began to move back and forth on it, mimicking what she'd seen Rosalie doing.

"Yeah!" Jacob sighed. "That's good, but you have to suck on it, and use your tongue!" Bella immediately sucked so hard that her cheeks dimpled inward, while moving her tongue back and forth over the underside of it. He cried out. "Oh, shit, yeah! That's it! Holy fuck!" He moaned and sucked in a breath through his clenched teeth. She caught on fast and he knew it wouldn't be long until he'd be feeding her a mouthful of hot jism.

A moment later, he knew he wasn't going last much longer. She had been sucking hard on his cock the whole time, not even pausing for a break. No man could withstand that kind of pleasure for long!

"Ahh . . . Bella, I'm gonna cum!" he gasped. She raised her eyes to his then released his cock, stroking him with her hands, made slick from the mixture of pre-cum and saliva. She licked her lips and looked up at him, her expression one of disappointment.

"Aww, I was just starting to have fun!" she lamented, pouting prettily.

He grinned then gasped as she continued to stroke him. "You don't have to stop," he managed to say. "Some girls like it when guys cum in their mouth!"

Bella looked up at him, remembering how Rosalie had caught some of Emmett's spunk in her mouth. Was she ready for that? She didn't know, but from the look on Jacob's face, she didn't have much time to make up her mind. At the last second, she decided to go for it and sucked his pulsating meat to the back of her mouth just in time for him to explode, filling her mouth with his warm seed. She choked, some of it running down her throat then pulled off just as the second shot hit her across the face. He grabbed his spurting cock and jerked the last few shots onto her face and tits.

Bella was more surprised than disgusted when he filled her mouth. She managed to choke some of the thick, salty goo down, but most of it dribbled from her open mouth over her chin. She closed her eyes as the second shot hit her in the face, then felt him splatter the remaining cum onto her tits. She looked up at him, rivulets of cum running down her face and tits. Her chin was completely coated with what had run from her mouth.

Jacob grinned down at her cum-covered face. "Are you ok?" he asked, wiping a thick gob from her eyelid. She nodded and smiled, her teeth coated with his seed, leaving strings of it hanging from her top to her bottom teeth. She closed her mouth and swallowed, then got to her feet. She was a mess. Not only her face, but her tits and stomach were covered with gobs of it. He shook his head. We need to get you cleaned up, baby. You can't go home looking like that!" She raised a hand to her face then looked down at her nude body.

"Yeah, I guess so," she replied, looking back up at him. "You didn't happen to bring a towel, did you?"

Jacob chuckled and shook his head, then he remembered some paper napkins he had in his jacket pocket; leftovers from his trip to Wendy's at lunch. "Come on," he said, gathering up their clothes. "I have a few napkins and there's a small stream just a little way down the trail."

Bella stood staring as he began to walk toward the path, still naked. "You . . . want to go . . . like this?!" She spread her arms.

He smiled and nodded, holding the branches aside for her. "Sure, it's only a minute from here. No one will see us." Bella hesitated then began to gather up her own discarded clothes. She couldn't very well get dressed until she washed some of the sticky mess off anyway. She stepped through the trees and looked up and down the path. No one was there. "Go left," Jacob said as he followed her out. They quickly walked down the path to where a small stream gurgled past it. Jacob stood watch and began to get dressed while Bella washed the cum from her face and chest. She dried off as best she could with the napkins Jacob provided then began to get dressed.

Now that their sexual urges had been sated, an uncomfortable silence settled over them as they began the walk back toward the school. Jacob looked over at her a couple of times, then said, "So, uh, . . . can I see you again sometime?"

Bella glanced at him. "What about Lauren?"

Jacob sighed. "That's over. I broke up with her."

Bella nodded. Of course, she knew that, but she wanted to hear him say it. The truth was, she was excited about the prospect of seeing him again and exploring her newfound sexuality with him. Maybe next time, she would learn to fuck. She would have to look into the possibility of birth control.

"In that case, sure," she replied, glancing at him with a wary smile.

He smiled and gripped her hand as they walked from the shade of the trees into the bright afternoon sunshine of the football field.

**Please review **


	4. Chapter 4

**Okay guys thanks to all of you who reviewed I really appreciated it :D you guys are AWESOME…so I've rewarded you with a nice long chapter…well it seems very long to me … it's 13 pages, is that long?? I hope so. **

**Any who… ENJOY!**

**Chapter 4**

After their little oral sex exchange in the woods, Jacob and Bella exchanged phone numbers and separated with a brief kiss at the benches. She walked home in a bit of a daze, reliving the wild adventure she'd just experienced. She still couldn't believe what happened! She barely knew him, yet she got naked and sucked his cock with hardly a moment's hesitation. And when he licked her! Wow!

She was still turning the thoughts over in her mind when she arrived home. It was almost six and her mother's car wasn't in the driveway. She sighed dejectedly, but then reconsidered. Maybe it was best if she was alone for a while. She certainly needed a shower, or better still, a nice hot bath. She went inside and instead of the usual flashing red light on the answering machine saw a note taped to the refrigerator door. She pulled it free and read it.

_Bella: I have to go back to the city for a couple of days to help a client. I was hoping you'd be here, but I couldn't wait or I would have missed my flight. I'm sorry, honey. I promise I'll make it up to you somehow. I left some cash in the usual place and I'll call when I get to the hotel. Love you, Mom._

Bella reread the note twice before it sunk in. She was going to be alone for a couple of days. Tomorrow was Friday, so that meant she wouldn't be back until Saturday or Sunday. Her mind instantly went to Jacob. It would be the perfect opportunity for them to further explore their feelings. She wasn't sure if she was ready to take the next step with him in their relationship just yet. Hell, she didn't even know if they even had a relationship. Sure, he told her that he and Lauren were through, but did that mean that she was his new girlfriend? Or was she just someone who went down on him in the woods after school?

Shit! Why did she have to be so stupid! She didn't know if she could trust Jacob not to spread it all over school what she had done! And if he did, she'd soon gain a reputation as the school slut, which wasn't exactly the kind of attention she was seeking.

She went into the bathroom and turned on her bath water, then went into her room and stripped off her clothes. She paused to examine herself in the mirror. Did she look different? Was she really a slut? With a long sigh, she went into the bathroom, picking up the cordless phone on the way, and slipped into the warm water, sighing as it soothed her weary body and soaked the odor of Jacob's spunk from her skin.

The phone startled her and she awoke with a start, splashing water over the edge of the tub. She wasn't sure what time it was, but she must have slept for some time because the water was noticeably cooler. She wiped her hand on a towel and answered the phone on the fourth ring. It was her mother, as she expected.

"Hello? . . . oh, hi, Mom . . . no, I'm in the bathtub . . . school was ok." She listened for a few moments while her mother explained why she had to leave on such short notice and that she expected to be home about noon on Sunday. "Yeah, I found the money . . . no, it's enough . . . uh-huh . . . ok, hold on." She stepped from the bathtub and wrapped a towel around her as she went out to the table in the hall to write down her mother's room number at the hotel. "Ok, Mom, I got it . . . don't worry, I'll be fine . . . ok . . . love you, too . . . bye."

She dropped the phone on the table and went back into the bathroom where she let the water drain and finished drying off. She dropped the dirty towel in the hamper and strode naked into her room, then sat down and began brushing her hair. With no one else home, she didn't see the need to put anything on and it felt rather stimulating to be naked. Maybe it was her naked romp in the woods that left her feeling a little braver than usual. Usually, the first thing she did when she got out of the tub or shower was to put something on, even if was only her ragged old cotton robe. Maybe she'd stay like this the whole night - even sleep in the nude. Why not? Who was going to see her?

The phone rang again and she set her brush down to answer it, thinking it was her mother calling back. She went over to her night table and picked up the phone.

"Hello?"

"Hi, Bella?" It was a male voice.

"Yeah. Who's this?"

The voice chuckled. "You mean you forgot about me already?" Suddenly she recognized the voice as Jacob's and blushed a deep shade of red.

"Oh, hi, Jacob. No, sorry, I . . ." He didn't let her finish.

"Don't worry about it!" She could almost feel him smiling through the phone and it was getting her a little turned on talking to him without anything on. "Listen," he continued, "I was wondering if you were free tonight. Maybe we could go out somewhere; get a burger or something."

She smiled. "You mean, a date?"

He laughed again. "Yeah! Sure! A date! So is that a yes?"

Bella thought about it, but only for a brief second. "Yeah, I guess so," she replied, trying not to sound too eager.

"Cool," he said. "Why don't we meet at the school, over by the benches in say . . . an hour?"

She agreed and hung up the phone, her heart pounding. Maybe he did actually like her! Then another less appealing thought occurred to her. Maybe he was just hoping for a repeat performance, thinking she was easy. She would have to keep herself under control and not let things go that far tonight. Besides, tomorrow was a school day. She could always tell him she had to be home early.

Even though she wanted to keep him at arm's length, so to speak, she selected her low rider jeans. Her new sexy bra and thong were dirty and she didn't want to wear one of her old, less than sexy bras. Despite her vow not to let things get out of hand again, she opted to go braless. The panties she couldn't really do anything about. She briefly considered not wearing any, but she pushed that thought from her mind. While she may let him cop a feel of her tits, he definitely wasn't getting into her pants tonight, she told herself.

She selected her nicest pair anyway, some sheer pink ones. They weren't as much fun to wear as her thong and she made a mental note to pick up a few more. One of her new t-shirts completed her ensemble - a tight fitting red one. She examined herself in the mirror. Not bad, although her quivering tits would let Jacob know right away she wasn't wearing a bra. She went through her closet and pulled out a loose-fitting navy blue work shirt. She buttoned up only enough buttons so it wasn't so obvious she was braless, and with a final check in the mirror, put on her windbreaker and left to meet him.

She was a few minutes late and he was sitting on the lower seats of the benches looking out to the woods where they had spent the afternoon. He turned when she came into sight and stood up to go meet her.

"Hi," he said, as they met near the dugout. He smiled at her and leaned in to give her a quick kiss.

"Hi," she replied blushing lightly and smiling up at him.

There was a moment of awkward silence.

"So, you wanna go get something to eat?" he asked, shoving his hands into his pockets. She felt his eyes moving over her, taking in her curves in her tight jeans.

"Sure," she replied with a little shrug. "Where do you want to go?"

He shrugged as they began to walk toward the street. "I don't know. I was thinking maybe Carver Cafe?" Carver's was the burger joint where the local teens hung out. Bella swallowed a lump in her throat. What if Lauren was there?

"Uh, okay. But aren't you worried about Lauren seeing us?"

Jacob made a dismissive gesture with his hand. "So what if she does? I told you, we broke up."

Bella briefly entertained the idea that maybe he had asked her to go to in the hopes that Lauren would be there, in an attempt to make her jealous. But she had seen the breakup, and he was the one who broke it off, not her, so he had no reason to do that.

They walked along the empty sidewalk, making small talk. Bella began to wonder if there was anything to their relationship (there was that word again) if they couldn't even have a decent conversation. But they really hadn't had much time to get to know each other, at least not in an intellectual way, so she wrote it off to that awkward first date nervousness.

Fifteen minutes later they arrived at _Carver's _, a fifties style diner that still had carhops on roller skates. Well, actually they were roller blades, but their outfits were still reminiscent of the fifties. It wasn't very busy, with three or four cars outside and only a few tables occupied inside. It wasn't all that surprising, being Thursday. Tomorrow the place would be packed and Bella was grateful that they would have some privacy.

As soon as they went in, she did a quick scan of the other patrons, looking for Lauren's blonde hair, but she didn't see her anywhere. Jacob waved to a group at one table but made no move to go over to them, something she was thankful for. She was nervous enough being here with him without having to meet a bunch of his friends.

They sat down in a booth and scanned through the menu, making idle chit-chat about what to order. Jacob selected what he called 'the usual', a thick burger with a large portion of fries. Bella, feeling too nervous to eat much, settled for a BLT with fries. They both ordered cokes to go with it.

After the waitress left, Jacob looked over at her and reached out to take her hand. "You know, I haven't been able to stop thinking about this afternoon," he said with a smile.

'Oh, shit,' she thought, 'that is all he wants!' But his next words weren't what she expected.

"I've never done anything like that before and I hope you don't think that's why I called you." He paused and lowered his eyes sheepishly. "I've . . . uh, I've seen you sitting all alone in the benches at lunch time and I've been wanting to go talk to you, but Lauren was always there." He looked back up to her and flashed her that puppy dog smile. "That's part of the reason I dumped her."

Bella felt her heart skip a beat. Could this be true? It was what she had fantasized about.

"I . . . I don't know what to say," she stammered. "I had no idea you felt that way."

"Yeah, well," he said with a casual shrug.

The waitress arrived with their order and Jacob dug into his burger like he hadn't eaten for a month. Bella took a small bite of her sandwich and watched him devour nearly half of the huge burger in just a few bites. She nibbled on a fry and thought about what he'd just said.

He put his burger down and wiped his mouth with his napkin. "So, what are you doing tomorrow night? Would you like to go out again?" His eyes locked onto hers and she felt herself entranced by them.

"Maybe. What did you have in mind?"

He chuckled. "Well, nothing too extravagant. This . . ." he swept a hand over the table, "pretty much wipes me out until next week." He gave her an apologetic smile. "Maybe we could just hang out. You know, talk and stuff."

Stuff. Right. She had a pretty good idea what 'stuff' was.

She was about to say no then stopped herself. Did she really want to refuse his advances? If that's indeed what they were. Here she was, given the opportunity to go out with a guy she had been dreaming about since she'd first seen him, and she was considering turning him down? And after watching the couple having sex, she wasn't entirely sure that she wanted to. Besides, after the day they had spent in the woods, it was going to be difficult to try to explain that she really wasn't like that.

As she watched him tackle his burger again, she began to wonder if she did refuse him, if he might get mad and tell everyone what they did. In the sexually biased world of teen dating, he would be a hero, of course. And she would be the slut who no one would want to date except to get laid. Did he even realize what kind of hold he had on her? And if he did, was he the type who would use that power?

She took another bite of her sandwich. Maybe she was over-thinking this. It was entirely possible that he was just a nice guy who also got caught up in the moment. After all, he'd seen the couple going at it, too. She knew all too well the effect that had on her. Why should he be any different?

"Yeah, sure," she said, finally coming to a decision.

Jacob grinned at her and picked up his burger. "Great!"

Jacob kept stealing glances at Bella as they ate. He was certain she wasn't wearing a bra. He'd noticed her tits shivering just a little too much under her blue shirt. Damn, she was sexy! He was so fucking aroused right now he was trying to figure out some way to get her somewhere private where they could pick up where they'd left off. He wondered if she would have to be home early. That would suck, but he'd already put his backup plan into effect. They'd be going out again tomorrow. 'Just keep your cool,' he told himself as he smiled at her. 'Don't push her too hard tonight and screw up your chances tomorrow!'

He couldn't wait to feel his hard dick slip into her tight virgin pussy. He truly enjoyed deflowering virgins. Lauren had been one when they started dating, and before her there was Jessica. There had been other girls, of course, but they were the only two he'd been the first to fuck. And he planned on making Bella number three.

They continued on with small talk, the usual crap - what classes they shared, who was dating who, which of the teachers were real dickheads, and how there was never anything exciting to do. Jacob finished his burger and most of his fries before Bella's sandwich was even half gone. He sipped at his coke, studying her sexy curves and remembering how she looked as she knelt before him, completely naked, with his cock in her mouth. He was getting hard just thinking about it.

Bella finished most of her sandwich and they were preparing to leave when she spotted Jessica Stanley walk in with three other girls she recognized from school, but didn't know. They all hung out with Lauren. They immediately saw them and began whispering as they took a booth across the room. Bella felt her face getting hot as they kept looking over and talking excitedly. They would be on the phone to Lauren within the hour and tomorrow morning she'd no longer be the shy, reclusive girl who nobody noticed. No, tomorrow she would be the center of attention - something she was truly dreading.

Jacob noticed her nervousness and jerked his head in their direction. "Don't let them bother you. They're just a bunch of gossiping hens," he told her with his disarming smile. "Do you wanna get out of here?" Bella nodded and when they stood up to leave, all four pairs of eyes focused on them and followed them out the door.

Bella released a long breath when they finally stepped outside. She hadn't even realized she was holding her breath until then. Jacob reached down to her hand and grasped it in his, which made her feel a little better. She glanced back into the neon lit diner and saw all four girls watching them walk away and chattering to each other. They may just be gossiping hens, as Jacob put it, but they could really screw up her life.

They made their way back to the schoolyard. The whole way, Bella kept looking over her shoulder to see if they were being followed, but she saw no one. Jacob seemed to sense her unease and gripped her hand tighter, smiling at her.

"Why don't I meet you here tomorrow morning and we can walk to school together?" he suggested.

Bella looked up at him. "Do you think that's wise? What if Lauren sees us together and makes a scene?"

Jacob shook his head and gave a short laugh. "Nah, she wouldn't do that. If she did, everyone would know that she was the one who got dumped, and she's way too proud to let that happen!"

Bella thought for a moment. It made sense. "But then, wouldn't me and you together be like rubbing salt in a wound? Like, she breaks up with you and the next day you show up at school with another girl? What does that say about her?"

Jacob laughed again, thinking it says more about his ability to score chicks, but instead he said, "She won't say anything. She pretends to be this in-your-face tough chick, but she's really just like everyone else. She'll keep a low profile for a week or two, then she'll find a new boyfriend she can torture for a while."

They reached the schoolyard and Bella turned to him. "Well, I hope you're right. I'm having enough trouble making friends here without making enemies."

He smiled and touched her cheek. She closed her eyes and nuzzled his extremely warm hand. "You've made at least one friend, Bella," he told her. She opened her eyes and gazed up into his. For a moment, time stopped as he leaned in to kiss her. She closed her eyes and when his warm lips touched hers, she thought she would melt into him. His tongue probed at her lips and she parted them, inviting it into her mouth. Her arms went around his neck and his around her waist and they held each other tightly while their tongues danced together.

After a moment, they loosened their embrace, but continued to plant soft, lingering kisses on each other. Finally, Bella pushed way.

"I . . . I really have to be going," she said breathlessly.

Jacob thought about pressing her to stay a while longer, but reconsidered. If he played it cool now, he might score some points he could cash in tomorrow night. "Ok. So I'll see you here tomorrow morning?"

She nodded and turned to go, forcing herself not to look back, afraid of what she might do. After that warm, incredibly sexy kiss, she would have agreed to do almost anything he asked her to!

"Good night!" he called after her. She simply raised a hand and kept walking.

Jacob watched Bella walk away, then turned and cut through the school yard toward his house. He was so caught up figuring out a way to get into her pants that he didn't notice the person standing in the shadows next to the dugout.

"Jacob," she called out softly as he passed by.

He stopped at the sound of his name and turned to see Lauren step from the shadows. She wore her cheerleader skirt and had on a matching polar fleece sweater. Her hands were thrust into the pockets of her sweater.

"Lauren!" he exclaimed, taken totally off-guard by her. "What are you doing here?"

She walked toward him slowly, her long blonde hair shimmering in the light from the floodlight next to the school.

"I need to talk to you," she said, her large blue eyes meeting his gaze and holding it.

"Uh, ok," he replied in a cautious tone. "What about?"

She sighed and stopped in front of him, taking her hands from her pockets. "I wanted to ask you if . . . if we could, you know, try again."

He let out a short breath. "Lauren, we've been over this. I . . ."

"Please," she said, her beautiful eyes pleading with him. "Just hear me out, ok?"

He studied her face for a moment then allowed his eyes to drift down over her body. God, she was hot! His other head made his decision for him.

"All right," he said with a resigned sigh.

She smiled, then reached out her hand to his as if to take it, then changed her mind and put it back in her pocket. "I . . . I've been thinking about . . . what you said earlier. About how I was never there when you needed me."

Jacob nodded. What he had said was that she wasn't into sex anymore and he didn't want to go out with someone who wouldn't put out. Well, maybe not in those exact words, but she knew what he had meant.

"Well, you were right. I haven't been giving you the attention you deserve. And if you give me another chance, I promise I'll change." She took her hands from her pockets again and this time didn't hesitate. She took both of his hands in hers and looked up to him, her eyes welling up with tears. "I love you, Jacob. And I'll do anything if you'll only give me another chance."

He looked down at the beautiful, sexy cheerleader and smiled to himself. "Anything?"

She swallowed hard, but nodded exuberantly. "Yes, anything." She smiled and placed her hand on his cheek.

He closed his eyes. This was a dilemma. He desperately wanted to nail Bella, and he figured after the blowjob in the woods, she'd be an easy target. But she was starting to play hard to get. All this dating and getting to know each other was getting in the way of him getting laid.

And now Lauren was throwing herself at him, and her promise to do 'anything' opened up all kinds of possibilities. He opened his eyes and looked down into hers.

"I don't know," he said, trying to look doubtful. The truth was, he was so aroused that he'd already made up his mind. To hell with Bella, she would keep. He needed to get laid - _now_. If Lauren started withholding again, he could always go back to Bella. He saw the way she looked at him and knew he'd be able to win her back if he had to.

Lauren stepped closer and began to lower the zipper on her sweater. He was surprised to see she had nothing on under it. "_Please_ . . .?" she pleaded, her eyes looking up to his pitifully; a mischievous smile on her lips as she slowly exposed her beautiful tits to him.

"Uh," he stammered, his eyes locked on her bare tits. She had never done anything like this before. Her other hand reached down and began rubbing sensuously over his thickening cock.

He suddenly pulled her to him and kissed her as his other hand found its way to one of her supple tits. She moaned into his mouth as he began to knead her nipple between his fingers, bringing even more soft moans. They pulled apart and she took his hand, her sweater still open to the night air, and led him down into the dugout. She turned and kissed him again, and this time she worked on the button of his jeans. When she got it undone, she unzipped his fly and slipped her hand inside his boxers, grasping his hard cock.

Jacob pulled his mouth from hers and looked into her eyes. They were full of mischief. She was acting like she did after the first time they'd had sex; wild and up for anything! She pushed him over to the bench and lowered his jeans and boxers. He took off his jacket and spread it out on the cold wooden bench, then sat down on it. Lauren crouched between his legs and took his cock in her hand, stroking it slowly and turning her big blue eyes up to his.

"Can I suck your big cock, baby?" she asked, licking her lips.

He nodded, grinning. "Oh, yeah!"

With a wink, Lauren lowered her head and took half of him into her warm, wet mouth. He lay his head back and closed his eyes, moaning as her tongue worked along his sensitive erection. She was sucking hard, and seemed to be enjoying it. She had sucked him off before, of course, but always treated it as an unpleasant duty she was obligated to do. And she never swallowed.

She continued her powerful blowjob, never easing up. He moved her long hair from her face and pushed down on her head, forcing her to take even more of him into her mouth. She gagged a little, but never once complained.

Before too long, he felt the familiar tingling begin and knew he'd be shooting his load soon. He thought about not warning her and filling her hot little mouth, but decided not to push his luck.

"Lauren! I'm really close!" he gasped.

"Mmmph!" she murmured, not easing up in her sucking. She actually may have sucked harder, he wasn't sure. All he knew was that he couldn't keep it in any longer and let go with a hard surge of cum just as she was sucking hard.

"Arghhh!" he groaned, his ass lifting from the bench as he pumped shot after shot of his thick cream into her waiting mouth.

To his surprise, she didn't pull off, but swallowed every drop, even sucking the last of it from his throbbing meat before licking him clean and sitting back, licking her lips.

She gave him a wide grin. "How was that?"

He returned her grin. "Awesome, baby. I didn't expect you to do _that_!" he replied, referring to her swallowing.

She shrugged. "No big deal." He knew that was a lie. She told him the very first time she gave him head that she had never swallowed before, or even let a guy cum in her mouth, and that she had no intentions of letting him do it either.

He stood up, pulling her to her feet, and kissed her. His hands went up under her short, pleated skirt and grasped her panties. With a quick jerk, her ripped them literally, dropping them to the ground at their feet.

Lauren jumped, but quickly recovered, never breaking their passionate kiss. What were a pair of panties compared to winning her boyfriend back?

He pushed her to the bench and sat her down on his jacket. He knelt at her feet, pushed her legs apart and lifted her skirt. He began to kiss along her thighs until he reached her hairless little pussy, already very wet. He looked up at her with a wry smile then went back to her slit, slowly kissing all around it. She was sighing and letting out little yelps as his tongue touched on sensitive areas, she groaned when his tongue finally licked along her labia, pushing between her engorged folds to the tasty pink flesh inside. He began a methodical licking, pushing his tongue deep inside her, then moving up to her hard little clit. She cried out every time he touched it. After several minutes of going back and forth, he pushed two fingers into her tight hole and flicked his tongue back and forth over her little trigger.

Lauren reacted by crying out and pushing his head tight to her cunt with one hand while gripping the edge of the bench with the other.

"Oh, yesss! Ungh! Unghhhh!" She came hard, grunting and panting, her back arched and her body stiff until she finally climaxed, crying out in one long moan, her young body jerking and twisting on the bench.

Jacob sat back and allowed her to come down from her orgasm. When she opened her eyes and gave him a sweet smile, he leaned closer and kissed her, depositing her sweet nectar on her tongue.

When she seemed to come more or less back to normal, he helped her to her feet, then turned her around and bent her at the waist. She reached out and braced herself against the back wall of the dugout, not sure at first what he was doing, her mind still dazed from the orgasm.

When she felt his renewed cock pressing to her pussy, her eyes flew open.

"Jacob, wait!" she cried, looking back over her shoulder. They had never fucked this way before and she wasn't sure what to expect. But he didn't give her time to say anything else. He plunged into her wet pussy in one stroke, causing her to cry out in surprise and a little pain.

"What are you . . . unghhhh!"

Before she knew what was happening, he was buried to the hilt inside her. It felt like he had gone deeper than he ever had before and it scared her a little. Before she could say anything about it, he pulled out and thrust in again. She cried out, more in surprise than pain, and leaned against the wall. After a few more strokes, she was starting to feel a tingle of pleasure unlike any she'd felt when they screwed missionary style. It felt wonderful and each time he drove into her the feeling intensified. She began moving with him, pushing back when he was pushing into her; trying to force him deeper.

After only a few minutes of this hard fucking, she felt the stirrings of another orgasm.

"Oh, yeah!" she grunted. "Fuck . . . me! Harder!"

Jacob increased his speed, his cock now thrusting in and out of her ravaged cunt. Bare flesh slapped together, almost drowning out their animalistic grunts. Lauren lowered her head between her outstretched arms and whimpered, then groaned as the orgasm gripped her. Her pussy clamped down hard, holding Jacob's cock in its velvet vise. Her neck muscles strained and she cried out in a long, strangled scream of unbridled passion as another even more powerful orgasm rocked her slender body.

Jacob was almost at the point of no return when she ordered him to fuck her harder. He complied, knowing it would finish him very soon. When her pussy began to squeeze his shaft, he pushed all the way in and groaned loudly as his seed was forced from his balls; her tight pussy milking it from him. For a long moment, they both held this position, both of them caught up in a massive, simultaneous orgasm.

When the sensations finally eased, they relaxed somewhat, but Jacob stayed inside her, and even the slightest move by either of them sent a shiver throughout their bodies. When he finally pulled his wet cock from her dripping pussy, she collapsed to her knees on the bench, resting her head against the wall until she caught her breath again. Jacob pulled up his jeans, fastened them then sat down beside her, still breathing hard.

He looked over at her and grinned. "That was _fun_," he said.

Lauren turned her head to look at him, a smile of complete satisfaction on her pretty face. Her skin was damp with sweat and her skin was flushed a crimson red. Her chest heaved as she tried to regain her breath, and her hair fell straight down, partially obscuring her face. She brushed it back over her shoulder and sat down beside him. Her legs were spread open and her pussy drooled their mixed cum onto Jacob's jacket. Adding to her slut-like appearance was her open sweater, with her tits also exposed to anyone who might happen by. She looked like a cheap whore after a very busy night.

"Wow!" she exclaimed, shaking her head in disbelief. She turned to him, her eyes wide. "I have never cum like that before!"

He chuckled. "I've always heard that make-up sex is the best. I guess it's true!"

She leaned against his shoulder. "So, does this mean that you won't be dating Bella anymore?"

He put an arm around her. "No, Lauren. Not after this. She's got nothing on you!"

Lauren suddenly sat bolt upright, a cold look in her once soft eyes. "You slept with her?!"

Jacob swallowed hard, realizing what he had just said. "Uh, no… no. Well, not really. I mean, we never…fucked!" She continued to stare at him.

"Tell me, then! Just what did you do?"

He knew there was no way out of telling her. With a deep breath, he recounted their first meeting in the woods, leaving out the part about the other couple.

"It was her idea," he told her. "She said she had a crush on me or something, and that she wanted to do it!" Lauren continued her cold stare. "I tried to say no, that we had just broken up, but she was ... very insistent."

Lauren's look hardened and she looked off in the direction Bella had left in. "That little slut. Wait until I see her at school tomorrow!" She turned back to Jacob. "You're not going to see her anymore, right?" He shook his head. "I don't even want to see you near her, ok?" He nodded again, thinking to himself how quickly the tables had turned. Had he made a mistake getting back together with her? Maybe, but at least he got laid.

As if reading his thoughts, Lauren's face took on the same loving smile she had displayed earlier. "I don't want to share you with anyone!" she exclaimed, wrapping her arms around his neck. "And if you can promise me sex like that every time, I'll fuck you anytime, anywhere!" They kissed for a long time then got up, finished dressing, and walked toward their homes, arm in arm.

Okay guys how was that?? Nice long chapter :DPlease Review =] and I'll promise a quick update! 


	5. Chapter 5

_**Thanks everyone for reviewing! :P so here's the update……let's see what happens next……**_

_**Enjoy! R&R**_

**Chapter 5**

Bella took her time walking to school the next morning, unsure if she really wanted to meet Jacob. By now, she was sure Lauren had been told all about their date, and she had a feeling she would confront her about it before the day was over.

She'd done a lot of thinking after she went home last night, and knew the right thing to do would be to break it off with Jacob before it went any further. Their date last night had been ok, and a part of her wished he had made a move. But it was probably for the best that he didn't.

The problem was, she still craved him physically. She knew it would be wrong - for a lot of reasons, but that didn't make her want him any less. After she had gone home, she immediately stripped to her bra and panties and climbed into bed and falling asleep thinking of Jacob.

She turned the corner and looked ahead to the students milling about the quad in front of the school. She didn't see Jacob, or Lauren, and she felt a sense of relief, although she was certain it was only a temporary reprieve. She made her way through the crowd, clutching her books to her chest and keeping her eyes straight ahead. Almost there.

Then she caught a glimpse of familiar blonde hair out of the corner of her eye and glanced over to see Lauren walking hand in hand with Jacob. She stopped suddenly, not believing what she was seeing. Someone collided with her from behind, sending her stumbling.

"Hey!" a velvety male voice exclaimed. She regained her balance without falling and turned around to see a boy about her age with wild bronze hair and wire-framed glasses sprawled on the sidewalk, his papers scattered around him. He looked up at her accusingly then began to gather up his papers. "Why did you stop for?"

Bella felt her face get hot as several pairs of eyes turned to them. "I'm so sorry!" she exclaimed and knelt down to help him pick up the papers before the breeze scattered them even more. "I didn't mean to…" They finished collecting all the papers and stood up together. Their eyes met for an instant and Bella felt something as his dazzling emerald green eyes met hers. A connection? She wasn't sure, but there was definitely something there.

"It's okay," he said, dusting off his jeans. He reached out a hand. "Could I have my papers, please?"

Bella came back to the present and gave him the papers she was holding. "Oh, yeah. Sorry," she muttered.

He looked up at her and gave a forgiving smile. "No harm done." Then he gave her a questioning look. "You're Bella, right? Mr Banners fourth period biology?"

Now she remembered. His name was Edward. They had biology together.

"Yeah. Edward, right?"

He raised an eyebrow and nodded, tucking his books back under his arm. "That's right. I'm surprised you knew."

She returned his quizzical look. "Why would you say that?"

He laughed humorlessly and pushed his glasses back up on his nose. "Most pretty girls just ignore me," he said. "To them ..." He nodded toward the jocks and cheerleaders, "I'm a nobody. A geek."

Bella didn't know how to respond to that, but she certainly knew how he felt. Wait a minute. Did he say she was pretty? She once again felt her face getting hot. "You're not a geek," she finally said. "I think you're nice."

He chuckled and started walking toward the school. Bella took a quick look around for Lauren and Jacob, but they were nowhere in sight. She saw Edward starting up the steps and began to run after him.

"Hey, Edward! Wait up!" He stopped and turned around. When she caught up to him, they climbed the steps together. "So you really think I'm pretty?" she asked with a shy smile.

He grinned at her. "Do you really think I'm nice?" She laughed and his grin widened. They went inside talking, each hoping to have found a friend.

Bella was at her locker getting her lunch, trying to think of a different place to eat it. Lauren was sure to be at the benches and her and her friends wouldn't ignore her today. Maybe on the grass area near the side of the school. There were lots of oak trees there for shade and it would be nice and quiet. Maybe she could even get some studying done. She closed her locker and turned around.

"Well, well, if it isn't the school slut!" Lauren spat out, her piercing blue eyes boring into Bella's with incredible hostility. Bella clutched her lunch tightly, too startled to think of anything to say. What could she say? Lauren moved in closer, her face only inches away. "What the fuck do you think you were doing . . ." She stepped back half a pace and raised her voice so everyone in the crowded hall could hear. " . . . going out in the woods and sucking my boyfriend's cock?!"

Bella lowered her eyes and swallowed hard as the noisy hallway suddenly went deathly quiet. She could feel all the eyes on her and wanted to just crawl into her locker and close the door. But Lauren wasn't finished. Her voice dropped slightly in volume, but the hall was quiet enough to hear a pin drop.

"The next time you feel the need to suck someone's cock, I'm sure there are plenty of guys who'll volunteer. You just leave Jacob alone, you fucking slut! Or I swear, I will beat the crap out of you!" She glared at Bella for a long moment, then turned and walked away.

Bella just stood there. She had never been so humiliated in all her life. Her worst fears had come true. Her life was over. She heard people start to whisper, but still didn't move or look up. Soon, the whispers became louder and eventually, the noise level returned almost to its previous level.

Keeping her eyes down, she began walking toward the front doors, her pace quickening as she felt the tears getting closer to the surface. She burst through the doors, pushing her way past the other students, and ran down the steps, across the lawn and down the street, tears streaming down her face.

She didn't stop until she'd rounded the corner, out of sight of the school. There was a bus stop there with a bench - thankfully unoccupied - and she collapsed onto it, sobbing uncontrollably. How could this be happening to her? All she wanted to do was fit in and make friends! Now her life was ruined! She covered her face with her hands and cried.

She was still crying when Edward came around the corner a few minutes later. He saw her sitting there and slowly walked over, unsure what to do. He just knew he wanted to help, try to make things better.

"Bella?"

She looked up then buried her face in her hands when she saw who it was. "Leave me alone!" she wailed, waving her hand at him.

"Bella, please, I want to help," he softly said, sitting down on the other end of the bench.

She lifted her head and glared at him with red-rimmed eyes. "Why? So maybe I'll take you to the woods next?" She saw the hurt look on his face, but was too caught up in her own sorrow to care. He didn't say anything for a long time, he just sat there with his hands clasped on his lap, watching the cars go by.

Finally, in a quiet voice, he said, "Is that really what you think I want from you?"

She looked up at him again, about to retort, but caught herself when her eyes met his. There was no lust in them. No carnal desire, only compassion and understanding. She felt even worse for saying what she said.

"No. I'm . . . I'm sorry," she said, sniffing back the tears. "It's just . . ." She shook her head and tried to fight back the tears.

"I know," he said softly, moving a little closer. "That was a real bitch move, what Lauren did. She shouldn't be spreading lies about you just because you went out with Jacob. I mean everyone knew they split up."

Bella inhaled a deep breath and let it back out slowly before turning to him. She forced a smile. "It . . . wasn't a lie, Edward." She saw the surprised look on his face and lowered her head in shame. "It . . . just happened. I had this crush on him and when he gave me that look, I just couldn't . . ." She began to cry again, the tears spilling down her red cheeks.

Edward slid right over next to her and cautiously placed his arm around her shoulder. "It's okay," he said soothingly. He reached into his pocket and passed her a tissue to replace her well-used one. She accepted it wordlessly and dabbed her eyes, then leaned against him, burying her face in his shoulder.

They sat there all through lunch. Edward held her and listened as she told him everything, skipping the details of course. He didn't need to know that she tried to swallow, for example. She wouldn't have been able to explain why she trusted him, but for some reason she wanted him to understand what had caused her to do it. She even told him the part about Jacob catching her watching the couple having sex, although she did leave out the masturbation part. That was still a little too personal, despite having her cheap sexual tryst broadcast to the entire school. Edward listened and commented on a few points, but was never judgmental. When they heard the school bell ringing in the distance, she looked up at him.

"You better go." She lowered her eyes and shook her head. "I . . . can't go back there. Not today."

He shook his head. "I can miss a few classes. You look like you need a friend." He smiled at her and she found herself returning it. It seemed like she finally did have a friend. A true friend.

"Thank you," she whispered, lying her head back on his shoulder.

Jacob stood near the back of the crowd as Lauren verbally attacked Bella. He wanted to intervene, but when Lauren mentioned him, he decided to stay out of it, figuring it might make things worse for Bella. He backed slowly away and slipped down a stairwell. Maybe it was the coward's way out, but he thought it best.

He was standing outside when he saw Bella running from the school, and briefly considered following her. What Lauren had done was cruel, even by her standards, and he felt a pang of sympathy for her. Perhaps he should reconsider his idea of getting back together with her. If she was capable of doing that to Bella, she might not be above doing something similar to him if he ever decided to break it off with her again.

He was still thinking this over when he felt a hand on his arm. He turned around to see Lauren smiling at him, looking beautiful, as usual. His mind instantly went back to their encounter the night before only a few yards from where they were now standing and how slutty _she_ had acted. Much more so than Bella had.

"Hey, baby," she cooed, moving in for a kiss. He allowed her a quick peck then gave her a somber look.

"You didn't have to say that to Bella in front of everyone," he told her without preamble.

Lauren waved off his comment. "If she's going to act like a whore, I'm going to call her a whore."

Once again, he pictured her with her sweater open and legs spread, their mixed cum drooling from her ravaged pussy. "You weren't exactly little miss innocent last night, you know," he said with a sarcastic frown.

Lauren shot him a look of mild amusement, nonplused by his statement. "That's different. You're my boyfriend!"

He gazed off in the direction Bella had fled. "I wasn't your boyfriend when Bella and I were . . . doing what we were doing. You had no right to treat her that way."

Now it was Lauren's turn to frown. "What's the matter with you? She was trying to steal you away from me. I just made sure she wouldn't try it again." Her brow creased. "Are you still hung up on her?"

Jacob shook off her accusing glare. "Of course not. I'm just saying you went too far. You didn't have to humiliate her in front of the whole school."

Lauren laughed humorlessly. "She got what she deserved." Then her smile returned. "Enough about that. What are we doing for lunch?" She took his hand and they walked over toward the benches, Jacob still reconsidering his decision to take her back. Maybe he could teach her a lesson in humiliation. An idea began to form as they sat down to eat.

As Jacob kissed Lauren goodbye at the start of afternoon classes, he had come up with a plan to teach her a lesson. It would end up with her leaving him, but he really didn't give a shit. Before that happened, she'd get some first hand knowledge of what Bella was going through.

"See you here between classes?" she asked sweetly after their quick kiss. Jacob nodded with a smile, and she bounced off down the hall to class.

After first class was over, Jacob waited by the stairwell for Lauren. She arrived within a minute, her hair bouncing slightly as she made her way through the crowd to him. They kissed before Jacob took her arm without a word and led her through the doors into the relative quiet of the empty stairwell. He had chosen this location because these stairs were more or less the backup and were rarely used. After the doors closed, Lauren looked up at him with an amused smile.

"Now why would you bring me here?" she asked, moving closer and opening her arms to embrace him.

Jacob put a hand on her shoulder, stopping her. She gave him a puzzled look.

"I thought maybe you could . . ." he looked around, then raised his eyebrows at her and nodded down. Lauren retained her puzzled look for a brief instant before it was replaced by one of mild shock as she realized what he meant.

"Jacob! Here?"

He nodded. "Sure, why not?"

She laughed and slapped his arm playfully, then turned as if to go. "You're crazy!"

He grasped her shoulder tighter and turned her back to him. "What's wrong, Lauren? I am your boyfriend, right?" His eyes held her and her smile faded once she realized he was serious.

"I can't do that here!" she exclaimed, looking around. Jacob simply unfastened his jeans.

"Why not? No one will see us. No one ever uses these stairs."

She swallowed hard and looked up at him, her eyes pleading. "Please, Jacob, not here. I promise after school we can . . ."

He cut her off mid-sentence. "You said anytime, anywhere. I'll settle for a blowjob." He slowly lowered his fly, his eyes never leaving hers.

Lauren lowered her eyes to his open jeans and could see his cock already getting hard inside his boxers. She closed her eyes and took in a deep breath. "Jacob, please . . ."

In reply, he took her books and applied pressure to her shoulder, urging her to her knees. Hesitantly, Lauren knelt before him, realizing that he wasn't going to let her out of it. She reached up and pulled his hard cock from his pants, looking around again to make sure no one was watching.

"Don't worry. I'll keep an eye out," he told her, pushing her head toward his crotch.

Resignedly, she gripped his shaft in one hand and opened her mouth, taking him into it. He sighed as she began her gentle suck, her warm mouth enveloping and caressing his throbbing cock. Despite her initial reluctance, she soon began to get into it more and her mouth worked it's usual magic, bringing him very quickly to the brink.

He heard the door open on the second level and someone starting down the steps. Lauren heard them too and tried to pull free, but he held her tightly, not allowing her to. She began to complain, her hushed protests muffled by his cock, but he wouldn't release her. He held her head as he felt his cum surging through his cock and groaned when it was expelled into her mouth. Lauren had no choice but to swallow it all, even though the person coming down the stairs was almost in sight.

When he finished cumming, Lauren struggled to get up but he continued to hold her face to his groin.

Mrs. Meyer, a substitute English teacher, rounded the landing and stopped, her mouth dropped open at the sight of Lauren on her knees with Jacob's cock in her mouth. Just before Mrs. Meyer came into sight, Jacob released Lauren's head, but she didn't realize it for a second or two. Her eyes grew wide when she saw the teacher and she immediately pulled away. Jacob quickly turned and zipped up, smiling to himself. Take that, bitch!

"Lauren! Jacob! What do you think you're doing!" she cried, coming down the few remaining steps to where they stood. Lauren lowered her head, too embarrassed to say anything. Jacob looked down as well, more than a little embarrassed by what he had done. He knew Mrs. Meyer, a young and not unattractive woman, often used these stairs to go from one classroom to the next after first class in the afternoon. This was exactly what he'd hoped would happen. Although he would also get in trouble, Lauren would get a taste of the humiliation she had exposed Bella to when word got out. And he was certain that it would. He would see to it.

She came over to them and gripped both of them by the arm. "I think you two better explain yourselves to Principal Mason," she said, pushing them through the doors and down the hall to the principal's office.

She followed the two of them down the still busy hall to the principal's office, all eyes on the two shame-faced teens. Lauren kept her head down, silently cursing Jacob for making her do that. It was like he wanted them to get caught! The asshole could have let her go in plenty of time, but he held on just long enough! Just wait until she got him outside! It was fucking over!

Please Review =] 


	6. Chapter 6

**GO TEAM EDWARD!! Woot woot!! Hehe  
R&R**

**Chapter 6**

Bella was slumped on the couch, the melted remains of chocolate ice cream drooling from the corner of the empty 2 litre box of ice cream onto the coffee table. She sighed and looked down at the box. Cliche, true. But chocolate ice cream always made her feel better. And it wasn't like she ate the whole thing. It had been over half empty. But this time it wasn't working.

She had left Edward at the bus stop after they heard the bell signaling the end of first period of the afternoon at school. He told her he'd stay and talk as long as she wanted, but she told him to go, telling him she wanted to be alone, which was true. But sitting there and talking with him made her feel a little better. He was easy to talk to and seemed to understand and know just what to say, and when to say nothing. He offered to walk her home, but she refused. She did accept his phone number and promised to call if she needed to talk, then watched him until he rounded the corner to the school before she forced herself to get up and make her way home.

She looked up at the rerun of Friends on the TV. She had been sitting here for almost two hours staring at the TV and eating the ice cream, but couldn't remember any of the shows she'd watched. Her mind was elsewhere. She wished she _was_ elsewhere. Even her old neighborhood, with the gangs and crime, seemed like a paradise compared to this hell-hole. How could she ever show her face at school on Monday? Her mother had always been the one she went to whenever she had a problem, but she certainly couldn't tell her about this one. She was on her own. She felt the lump forming in her throat again and soon more tears ran down her cheeks. What was she going to do?

After a few minutes, she stopped crying and picked up the ice cream box. She carried it out to the kitchen and threw it into the trash, then put her spoon in the dishwasher. Maybe a hot bath would help. She began to walk toward the hall when there was a tentative knock on the front door. She froze, fear rising in her throat. Who could that be? Jacob? She certainly didn't want to talk to that bastard! He was the only one who could have told Lauren what they'd done. Whatever feelings she'd had earlier about him had turned to bitter hatred while she devoured the ice cream.

The knock came again, a little more confident this time. She paused, not wanting to make a sound that might give whoever it was a clue that someone was home. Maybe they would go away.

It sounded again, followed quickly by the doorbell. Curiosity got the better of her and she crept softly over to the kitchen window, peering cautiously around the edge of the curtain. She could just make out the back of the person at the door. It wasn't Jacob - it was Edward! How did he know where she lived?

She watched him stand there for a few more seconds then he turned to go. As he did, he looked up at the window and their eyes met. Bella quickly ducked out of sight, but a second later, he knocked on the door, harder than ever.

"Bella! Please open up!" she heard him calling. "I just want to make sure you're okay! Please?"

She sighed and went over and opened the door. He started to say something, but she beat him to it. "Edward, really, I'm fine. I just want to be alone."

He took a step closer, but she moved to block him, preventing him from wedging himself into the open door. "C'mon, Bella. We're friends, aren't we?" His warm eyes met hers and she once again felt the sincerity in them. She quickly looked down.

"Are you sure you want to be friends with the school slut?"

Edward grinned. "That's what I wanted to talk to you about!" She looked up at him, her expression a mixture of confusion and shock. "You've been dethroned!" he said, his grin growing wider.

Bella's puzzled look intensified. "What?"

He leaned in with a conspiratorial glance around and said in a lower voice. "Lauren got caught in a very compromising position by Mrs. Meyer after first period." He paused a moment for effect while Bella continued to stare at him.

"Huh? What are you talking about?"

He chuckled. "Let's just say that she was on her knees servicing your buddy Jacob in the stairwell. Caught red-handed!" He placed his fist to his lips and pushed his tongue against the inside of his cheek

Bella's mouth dropped open and her eyes grew wide. "No!"

Edward nodded. "Yup. Apparently she was just finishing up when she came around the corner. Heard it from Jacob himself. He was telling anyone who would listen." He chuckled. "And is Lauren ever pissed at him! She went home after they got out of the principal's office, swearing that he was the biggest asshole that ever lived, blah, blah, blah."

"Holy shit!" Bella whispered, a smile slowly coming to her face. This was almost too good to be true! Edward nodded, his grin still in place.

"Uh-huh. I thought you'd want to know all about it."

Bella nodded. "Yeah! Thanks, Edward." She hesitated then stood back, holding the door open. "Would you like to come in? We could watch . . ."

He held up a hand, cutting her off. "Nah, I can't. I promised Mom I'd mow the lawn. Can I get a rain-check?"

She smiled warmly at him, meeting his eyes. "Sure, Edward. Any time."

Monday morning, Bella hesitantly walked to school. Despite Edward's story of Lauren being caught giving head, she still dreaded the idea of facing everyone. As she approached the school, she was relieved to see that no one paid much attention to her. She lowered her head and made her way through the crowd toward the steps and was almost there when she heard her name.

"Bella! Wait up!"

She turned around and saw Edward running toward her. He was smiling at her and something about him eased her nervousness almost immediately. He caught up to her and they began walking together.

"Hey, how are you feeling?" he asked her.

She shrugged. "A little better, I guess." The truth was, she felt a lot better now that he was here.

He smiled. "Good." He took a look around. "See, no one cares about what Lauren said."

Bella took a cautious look around. He was right. They were almost to the steps and no one had given her more than a passing glance. Maybe they had forgotten about her humiliation. They went inside, talking quietly. Edward walked her to her locker then said goodbye. They had second period biology together and agreed to meet before class. After he left, she felt a feeling of loss and realized that she was starting to fall for him. Could he be the one? While he didn't have the physical attributes Jacob had, well he does but it's well hidden under the clothing he wore and behind those glasses, maybe shed could ask him to give him a make-over. And he seemed to care about her. Talk was easy between them and they had many of the same interests. She found herself thinking about him in a whole new light as she made her way to class.

The day passed fairly uneventfully. Bella was relieved when the final bell rang and quickly made her way to her locker. Edward arrived just as she was about to leave.

"Hi! Can I walk you home?" he asked with that crooked smile of his that she was starting to love so much.

Bella giggled and nodded. "Sure!" She gathered her books together and they made their way outside, talking like two old friends. They were halfway across the quad when Jacob stepped out in front of them. Bella looked up at him with undisguised hatred.

"Bella . . . can we talk? Alone?" he asked, glancing over at Edward.

Bella gripped Edward's arm and glared up at him. "No, we can't. I have nothing to say to you." She tried to move around him, tugging Edward along with her, but Jacob moved to intercept them.

"Please," he said, placing a hand on her shoulder. "I really need to . . ."

Bella opened his mouth to say something, but Edward beat her to it. "Take your hand off of her," he said in a low, firm voice, his jaw set and teeth clenched. His anger seethed below the surface and it took everything he had not to lose his cool. Taken by surprise at his anger, Jacob pulled his hand from Bella's shoulder. "Like she said," he continued in the same tone of voice, almost a growl "she has nothing to say to you, you fucking asshole."

Jacob jerked back, surprise showing on his face as he turned to Bella "What did I do?" he asked her. "I mean, yeah, Lauren and I got back together, but . . ."

"The only person who could have told her what we did was you, and I hate you for that," she interjected, her eyes boring into his. Jacob closed his mouth, suddenly realizing why she was so pissed. He watched as they went around him and continued on toward her house. Edward looked back over his shoulder just before they rounded the turn giving Jacob a warning glare, but Bella never looked back at him. He sighed.

"Fuck," he muttered out loud. There was no way he could make this right. She was way too mad, and it seemed she found a new boyfriend. Oh, well, plenty of other girls out there. He began walking toward the mall. Angela or Vanessa, those cute little brunettes in his English class usually hung out at the mall after school and he was certain they'd been looking at him in class.

Bella and Edward walked in silence for a few minutes. They could sense each others anger and thought it best not to try to start a conversation. About a block from her house, she finally turned to him.

"I'm sorry, Edward. I haven't been very good company, have I?" She managed a smile and squeezed his arm, which she was still gripping. He felt his heart skip when she did.

"It's okay," he replied with that crooked smile again.

She leaned in closer. "No, it's not. Why don't you let me make it up to you? Can I take you out for dinner?" She asked softly turning a light shade of red.

Edward stopped, giving her a questioning little grin. "Are you asking me out on a date?"

Bella giggled, blushing even more. "I guess I am! What do you say?"

He grinned wider. "I say yes! I'd love to!"

Causing Bella to smile triumphantly up at him.

They continued walking toward Bella's house and agreed to meet at _Carver_'s at seven. There was an awkward moment when they parted, with Edward wondering if he should kiss her. Bella sensed his indecision and hoped he would, but he just smiled and kissed her hand.

"Until tonight, m'lady," he said with a little bow. Bella giggled and watched him walk away before going into the house, her heart light at the thought of finally finding a real boyfriend.

The date went well. Carver's was even emptier than it had been when she went there with Jacob and they practically had the place to themselves. They laughed and talked like two old friends and Bella was amazed at how easy conversation was between them, still. Bella even asked Edward if she could give him a makeover this weekend and he approved as long as there was no makeup or hair curlers involved. Despite her offer to buy him dinner, Edward insisted on paying and Bella reluctantly gave in. They walked home slowly, still enjoying each other's company and trying to get the most out of the evening.

When they stopped in front of Bella's house, there was another moment of awkward silence as Edward tried to work up the courage to kiss her. Bella wasn't about to let him get away this time and took his hands in hers, stepping closer. Their eyes met and they automatically moved in for the kiss. When their lips touched, Bella felt an electric spark and pulled his body to hers, kissing him harder. Edward hesitated only for a second before returning the kiss with the same passion. Their lips parted and their tongues probed as they held each other tight.

After what seemed a short time, Edward pulled away, realizing that Bella wasn't breathing. "Breathe Bella!" He chuckled. Edward was also panting a little, and smiled at her as he held her up while she caught her breath.

Their eyes met again and they once more began a wet, passionate kiss on the sidewalk in front of her house, not caring who happened to see them. Bella could feel his cock pressing against her leg, growing larger with each passing second. She longed to touch it, feel it, even suck it. But not tonight or in the very near future because if one thing she knows, she knows a slow and steady relationship is a whole lot better and more successful than a fast one. So she had to learn to control her urges.

Edward broke off the kiss, leaning his forehead against hers and laying a few soft pecks. "You'd better get going" he said, licking his lips.

"Yeah I guess I should," she said blushing, as she was being careful not to look down at his excited cock.

Edward nodded, his eyes on hers. If he was embarrassed about his hard-on, he was hiding it well. "I'll see you tomorrow, okay?" He leaned in and gave her one more lingering kiss, then pulled away. "Night, Bella."

"Good night," she said as he turned and walked away. She stood there watching him and he turned around and waved one last time before turning the corner. She was surprised to find herself getting wet. Apparently, Edward wasn't the only one aroused by their hot kiss. Once again, she wondered if he was the one. She was becoming more and more convinced that he was and began to think of a way they could consummate their relationship.

**Please Review =]**

**there is a new poll up on my profile so you guys can vote whether or not you want Edward & Bella's relationship to go fast or slow or just at a steady pace.... your choice!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Update is up … YAYY!! **

**Read & Review**

**Chapter 7**

The rest of the week was pretty much the same. No one at school seemed to remember, or care, about Lauren's little rant. Even all the hoopla about her and Jacob in the stairwell had become yesterday's news. Edward and Bella spent every possible moment together. They even made out at lunch behind the dugout. Edward seemed reluctant to do any more than kiss, so Bella finally took his hand and placed it on her tit. He soon caught on and began kneading it and teasing the nipple, causing her to soak her panties.

As luck would have it, her mother's schedule at work was becoming less frantic and she was usually home for supper. Bella was becoming sexually frustrated. She wanted Edward even more than she had wanted Jacob but there was never an opportunity for them to get together. She thought about taking him into the woods, but that wouldn't feel right. It had to be special. In a bed, with no worries about having to rush. If only Renee would get called out of town again!

Friday afternoon Bella and Edward went out shopping. They brought contacts to replace Edward's glasses and new clothes to replace his old ones, these two things made a huge difference already. Bella taught Edward how he should style his hair just by messing it all up. His makeover was complete, he was absolutely gorgeous with his sparkling emerald green eyes no longer hidden behind those glasses, disarray of bronze sex hair and his beautiful fair skin and all clad in his jeans and shirt, top two buttons open and the sleeves rounded to his elbows, oh and his perfect posture. To say he looked HOT would be the biggest understatement of the year!

That weekend Bella and Edward went out. Despite her hopes Renee had the weekend off and wanted to spend it at home with her. When Bella explained about Edward, Renee was happy that she'd met someone, but was also a little concerned.

"When do I get to meet him?" she asked, trying to maintain a parental demeanor. But her and Bella were too close and she saw right through her.

"We were planning on going out tonight, Mom. I'll tell him to come in so you can meet him first, okay?"

When Edward arrived, he was his usual charming self and Renee took an immediate liking to him. And what wasn't to like? He was an excellent student, and was good-looking but not cocky about it. Actually, Bella doubted he knew how good-looking he was. He still saw himself as the school geek. When they got up to go, Renee pulled her aside and smiled.

"You did good, honey," she whispered. "I like him."

"Me, too, Mom," she replied with a wide grin. Renee watched as she took Edward's hand and went outside, laughing and talking. She was happy that Bella had found someone like Edward, who genuinely seemed to care about her. But it also meant that her baby was growing up, and that made her a little sad.

As they got into Edward's silver Volvo Bella began to think maybe in was a bad idea wearing a skirt, it was pretty warm that afternoon but it could get colder tonight but quickly shrugged it off, turning the heater on.

The evening went pretty much as planned - and they wound up parked in a deserted parking lot with Bella sitting crossways on Edward's lap, one of his hands cupping her left breast, his other hand running up and down her leg, their lips pressed together kissing passionately.

Every few strokes sent his hand higher and higher, pushing her skirt up a little each time. Bella didn't stop him - she really wanted to be touched down there, to feel what it was like to have someone else do what she had been doing to herself for the past few years. She wasn't going to be disappointed.

Edward's fingers slipped along her thigh, now running along the top, sliding to the inside. She lets her legs open slightly, to give him access. His next move was to rest his fingers lightly on her panty-covered pussy. Bella was getting wet even before he made contact.

His fingers lightly stroked the slit through the thin silky material, brushing her clit with his thumb while pressing inward between the lips. She wiggled around, opening her legs a little more, trying to send him a signal that this was what she wanted him to do.

Edward's next move sort of surprised her but she figured, 'What the hell - it's what I wanted him to do!' He slipped his fingers under the elastic of her panties, pushing the moisture band to one side. She wiggled around again, letting her legs open a little more, inviting him to reach his goal.

Edward was now moving his thumb around her swollen clitoris, lightly pressing the area around the base of it, sliding over the top. His fingers were resting on the outer lips of her vagina, softly running around the outside of the slit between them and Bella was really getting turned on! She was so wet and the feeling of his fingers, as they gently massaged the lips and the button above them was greatly getting to her.

Bella felt him slip his finger into the slit, probing for the opening into her body. Her legs were opening now, seemingly of their own accord, giving him greater access to her very wet pussy. She wanted his finger inside her, wanted this feeling to not end. She felt her face starting to flush as he broke their kiss. She looked down at her lap, her skirt pushed up to her waist, the band of her panties pushed aside, his hand buried between Bella's legs, one finger slipping into her, Edward's thumb alternately pushing and sliding over Bella's clit.

Bella felt herself starting to build to a climax, wanted desperately to come. She also felt the bulge in his pants pressing against her ass. Bella scooted down slightly, as he readjusted his own body. By now, she was leaning back against the door, her head on the window. One leg was resting on the seat, with her knee flexed upward; the other was sideways with her foot resting on the seat. Her knees were wide open, her skirt bunched around her waist. She reached down and unzipped his pants, slip her hand in and pulled out his huge penis. Wanting to return the pleasure he was giving her, she began to stroke him slowly, softly squeezing every now and then.

Edward started to flex the finger buried in her pussy, drawing it in and out while he still massaged her thoroughly aroused clitoris. Bella started thrusting forward with her hips to meet his thrusts, and opening her legs even further, trying to get more of his invading finger inside her as she pumped his cock faster with her hand. He took the hint and slid his middle finger into her, rotating it around the walls of her cannel, her fluids wetting his palm where it rested flat against her vaginal lips. By this point, Bella was moaning softly as he brought her closer and closer to that magic moment of release.

Somehow, he had managed to get her blouse pulled out of her skirt and was pushing her bra up and over her left breast. The bra slipped up, Bella's breasts popped free any to be captured by his hand. Edward bent and took the nipple between his teeth, gently biting down on the hard tip while squeezing the body with his hand. Bella wrapped her free hand around the back of his head, thrusting her breast into his face. He released the nipple only to capture it again with his lips, drawing it into his mouth and sucking on it. All the while, his finger continued to probe into her pussy, his thumb rolling her clitoris around like a marble in a pool of oil and her hand pumping furiously. Her hips were bouncing up and down to match the rhythm of the thrust of his hand against her vagina.

Bella felt her climax starting to build, the pressure like a balloon inflating in her abdomen. By this point, the feel of his hands on her body, his finger buried in her vagina, the attention he was giving her clit, the feel of his hard cock in her hand and his sucking at her engorged nipple had brought Bella to the point of no return. He had executed the launch sequence and she was headed to outer space! Edward wasn't far behind her.

Bella came with a shudder, her hips bouncing against his lap, her world concentrated to a point somewhere down below her belly. She had never cum like that - never experienced such an overwhelming climax. Her moans were stifled only because she was biting down on her lower lip. She felt a great flush spread throughout her body as Edward continued to stimulate her clit and slid his fingers in and out of her drenched pussy and she continued to pump him harder, faster and he came within seconds shooting his cum all over her hand. Bella continued, milking him as he came, his hand was pumping her rapidly again, his thumb rubbing her clit and his fingers driving in and out of her. She came once more taking hold of his lips with hers, stifling her screams with his mouth.

They came down quickly from their orgasms and Bella's head fell back against the window, completely spent.

Edward wanted more, but Bella didn't think she could take anymore that night. She looked down at her wide spread legs, the smell of her sex thick in the car. She moved off of his lap, pulling her skirt down, tucking her breast back into her bra and her blouse back in her skirt. Her panties were sopping wet. Edward tucked himself back in before leaning over and kissing Bella slow and passionately. He drove Bella home and kissed her goodnight.

No one was awake as she let herself in and went upstairs. She went into her room, removed her cloths and dropped them in the hamper. Her panties reeked of sex, so she washed them quickly in the sink of her bathroom.

She got in bed, thinking about Edward and what they had done. She knew this was only a step in a progression that could only end up with her giving him her virginity, something she was sure she was ready to do, but certainly not in the back seat of his silver volvo! She wanted her first time to be special. Right now, she pictured them in the car, her legs wide open for him, his fingers buried in her pussy. She felt very reckless, strangely excited, and still aroused by the feel of him.

Bella rolled over on her stomach, raised her knees towards her chest, lifting her butt in the air. She spread her legs and reached back between them, running her fingers over her mound, lightly touching her clitoris. It felt tender and was still very sensitive from the attention Edward had administered a few hours ago. The outer lips of her vagina felt sticky from her secretions. She could still smell the scent of her sexual arousal. She softly stroked herself, not trying to build to a climax, but it felt so good to lay there, her face turned to one side, one hand thrust above her head, her breasts flat against the cool smooth sheet, while the other hand pleasured herself. Her fingers danced over her aroused clit, one slipping into her vagina from below while continuing to slide over the hard button of her clitoris. She was seeking the same spots Edward had so recently stroked and probed. She found herself inexplicitly building towards yet another climax, strangely missing the hard male presence of Edward's hands. She turned her torso slightly, lifting one breast free of the sheet and moved her free hand to cup it, pinching the nipple while continuing to stroke and probe her wet pussy.

She swiftly built to a climax, feeling the familiar rush through her body, her hips bouncing up and down to meet the movement of her hand against the open lips of her pussy, her finger sliding in and out of her love canal. Her clit was tingling, her vagina throbbing. She bit her lower lip to stifle her moans of pleasure. She sank down flat on the bed, lowering her hips and sliding her sex-drenched hand out from underneath me. After a few minutes, she got up, went back into the bathroom and washed herself off, getting ready for bed. She was exhausted.

As Bella lay there, she tried to compare the climax she had just induced herself to the one Edward had given her a few hours before. What was different about them? The one Edward had given her had been so much better - it involved another person and was deeper and more meaningful. It was _Edward_ touching her.

**Please Review…**

**…And I'll try and update soon**

**Xox katie-masen**


	8. Chapter 8

**HEY HEY HEY… it's Monday…hehe…guess what?! I went on a twilight shopping spree yesterday… lol my friend is never shopping with me again, she's to scared… I spent only $264.74 on merchandise…it's an illness…I can't help it…anything related to twilight I had to get! OMFG I brought a TWLIGHT UMBRELLA!!! It's sooooo smexy!! And my walls are literally covered in twilight posters!**

**I was on a twilight high yesterday I swear I have never been so clumsy in my life, I literally stacked it 5 TIMES going up one set of stairs in a book store… not to mention the few times I stumbled on a perfectly flat surface! My friend found it quite hilarious…lol… oh and I made up a song using the vegemite song tune… "I'mmm….aaaa…..happy lil twilighter, as happy as can be. I like to spend my money on twilight merchanieee…." Hehe catchie isn't it.**

**Anyways I better like you read…ENJOY! And thank you to everyone that reviewed…I loved it! :D  
**

**Chapter 8**

When Bella awake on Sunday morning it was 12 o'clock. She made her way down stairs and had some cereal before going for a shower and getting dressed for the day. As she came back down the stairs she greeted her over enthusiastic mother who grabbed her by the wrist and pulled her out to the back yard, where Renee had two canvas set up and ready, with paint beside them.

"Bella honey, I thought we could spend today together relaxing out here and painting what ever we feel. How does that sound?"

"Perfect!" Bella replied joyfully hugging her mother and taking a seat in front of her painting and grabbing a paintbrush.

They sat and painted for hours talking about anything and everything. They talked about school, boys, especially Edward, they talked about sales at the mall, books, everything. A very relaxing and peaceful day with her mother, she loved it.

They were pretty much done when it began to sprinkle so they quickly ran the paintings inside before running back and packing everything up. They sat on the carpeted floor inside and just observed their artworks. Bella's was black and green, resembling the forest, the whole painting was very dark and dull in texture except at the dead center were two bright stunning gold eyes that stared intensely back at you. Renee comment on it in awe and was almost hypnotized by it.

Bella wasn't really sure what it was but she had a sudden urge to paint gold eyes and the artwork reminded her of Edward. Then it clicked, the most intense aspect of Edward was his eyes and how they could tell so much with just one look and how Bella could see his soul shine through those eyes of his. And the gold resembled his heart, how he well and truly had a heart and soul of gold that Bella treasured very deeply. Content with this Bella smiled and commented on Renee's abstract picture of flowers and the forest…it was breathtaking looking at it. Bella couldn't help but ask why she painted it and Renee shrugged said she wasn't quite sure, she was just happy here in this evergreen and wet town of Forks with her beautiful daughter.

They shared a moment there together appreciating one another's artworks when the phone rang and ended it.

"I'll get it." Bella said jumping up and jogging over to the phone, only stumbling once.

She answered the phone, "Hello?"

"Hey gorgeous…my beautiful Bella…how are you?" cooed that very familiar voice.

A smiled accompanied by a blush spread across Bella's face as she replied, "Edward! Hey. I…um…I'm great. Just been painting all day with mom, it was nice… How are you?"

"You'll have to show me your master piece…me? I'm great…but I'd be even better if I could see you tonight…?"

"Well you'll have to won't you, if you want to see my artwork…I'll just let mom know we're going out tonight." She giggled.

"So I'll come over in about an hour?"

"Perfect. See you then sexy."

"Bye my lovely."

They hung up and Bella skipped over to Renee and informed her of her plans for tonight, with her mother approval Bella made her way up to her room to get ready. She picked out a pair of jeans and a top, laid them out on her bed and went for a quick shower to remove all the paint she managed to get all over herself. She dried, dressed and brushed her hair. Ready.

The doorbell rang at that moment and Bella raced down the stairs taking two at a time and made it without any damage surprisingly. She answered the door and allowed Edward in. He said his quick hellos to Renee and commented on the stunning artworks before they were seen off out the door.

As they walked along the sidewalk, Bella had made up her mind that she wasn't going to be satisfied with some necking tonight. She wanted more. She wasn't about to give up her virginity - not tonight. That was still going to be special. But she wanted, no needed, some sexual release.

"So, what do want to do?" she asked, a mischievous smile on her face.

Edward looked over at her. "I don't know. Any ideas?"

She nodded, chewing on her lower lip. "Uh-huh." With that, she turned and ran toward the benches, looking back over her shoulder to make sure he was following. She ran past the benches and around behind the dugout, where she waited in the shadows until he rounded the corner. He didn't see her at first then stopped next to her. She looked up at him, her eyes sparkling.

"Hey, what's up?" he panted, trying to catch his breath.

Bella's response was to pull him to her and kiss him hard, pushing her tongue deep into his throat. Edward, startled by her aggressiveness, hesitated before returning the kiss. Edward brought his hand up to her breast. She wasn't wearing a bra and his fingers felt so good that she pulled his hand away and lifted her t-shirt, Edward took the hint and moved up to her naked breast, his fingers lightly caressing her soft, smooth skin. When he brushed her hard nipple, she let out a small gasp of pleasure into his mouth. They continued kissing while Edward kneaded her breasts and teased her nipples.

Bella was getting more turned on by the second and slowly slid her hand down to Edward's jeans and over the bulge that was growing harder by the second. He moaned when she began to rub her hand up and down it over the denim and broke off the kiss. He looked into her eyes as he continued to feel her soft tits and she continued her caress of his hard member.

"Bella, I . . ." he whispered. She reached up with her other hand and placed a finger over his lips.

"Shh," she said. "Let me touch you, Edward. I want to make you feel good," she whispered. Before he could reply, she began to unfasten his jeans. She looked up into his eyes as she undid his jeans and lowered the zipper.

"I . . . I've never . . . done this before," he whispered as she reached into his jeans and began to stroke his cock over his shorts. He closed his eyes and inhaled a deep breath at her touch.

"I don't want to go all the way," she replied, never taking her eyes from his face. "Not yet. And not here." She looked around, then back up to his face. His eyes were open again. "But there are other things we can do."

With that, she dropped to her knees on the grass and worked his jeans down. He watched as she lowered his shorts and pulled out his hard cock. Bella smiled up at him and began to stroke it slowly. It was a lot larger than Jacob's and this made her smile. She leaned in and stuck out her tongue, watching his face. She moved closer and licked the tip, causing him to gasp and inhale another deep breath. Smiling, she began to lick up and down the shaft, occasionally licking across the tip, which was oozing precum. Edward moaned and sighed.

"Holy shit, Bella!" he gasped. "That feels so good!"

She grinned and opened her mouth, then slipped his throbbing member between her soft lips and across her tongue to the back of her throat. Edward moaned even louder and she felt his body twitch when she began sucking.

"Oh, shit! Oh, shit!" he cried, leaning against the dugout wall.

Bella began a slow suck, bobbing her head back and forth on his cock and sucking hard. Edward was moaning and gasping and it was turning her on more than she thought possible. Her pussy was leaking non-stop, soaking her panties. She began moving faster and Edward's moans increased.

"Oh, shit! I can't hold out much longer!" he gasped.

Bella pulled his hard member from her lips, but continued to stroke it. "Do you want to cum in my mouth? I don't mind."

Edward looked down at her. "Whatever you want, beautiful" he panted. "It doesn't matter to me!"

She grinned and took him back into her mouth, sucking even harder than before. She continued to jerk his cock with her hand while she sucked. For some reason, she craved his cum and wanted him to cum in her mouth. She didn't have long to wait.

Edward's breathing became ragged and he began to jerk back and forth. "Oh, yeah….Bellaaaa!" he moaned and his body went stiff. Bella felt his cock swell, then his hot seed poured into her mouth, splashing against the back of her throat. She swallowed it, then the next shot, and finally sucked the remaining spurts from him as he leaned against the wall, his body jerking every few seconds as her warm mouth and sensuous tongue caressed his deflating cock. After a few seconds, she released him and with a final kiss to the tip, leaned back and grinned up at him.

"Was that okay?" She asked innocently.

He looked down at her and smiled. "I think 'okay' is a bit of an understatement!"

She giggled and stood up. "Did you want to do me?"

He looked over at her, a puzzled expression on his face for a moment. Then it turned to understanding. "Oh! Uh, yeah, sure. Be happy to. Only . . ." He gave her a sheepish grin. "I don't know what to do. I'm kinda new at this."

She laughed and began to unfasten her own jeans, looking around to make sure no one was watching. "No problem. I'll show you what to do." He stood back and tucked his deflated penis back into his pants and fastened them up as Bella pulled hers down and off. She lay them down on the grass and looked up at him. She looked so hot in only her t-shirt and panties! With only a slight pause, she grasped her panties and slipped them down and off, then dropped them to the grass next to her jeans. She took his hands and slid one hand between her legs and along her wet slit, watching his eyes.

"Just lick right there where your finger is," she told him. She moved his finger so that it was rubbing her clit. "Ah! That's my clit," she explained. "And it's very sensitive. Every once in a while, lick it. Ok?" He nodded dumbly and she gave him a quick peck on the lips. She sat down on her jeans and leaned against the wall of the dugout, then slowly spread her legs wide.

Edward looked down at her, scarcely able to believe this was actually happening, then got to his knees and put his head between her legs. He could smell her excited pussy and was intrigued by it. It wasn't exactly sweet-smelling, but something about the musky aroma drew him to it. When he was close enough, he stuck out his tongue and touched her swollen labia, dripping with her juices. She gasped and he tasted her. Then, finding it not unpleasant, he licked the entire length of her tiny, hairless slit. Bella jumped and moaned at his touch.

"Oh, yes, baby! Do that again!" she breathed.

Edward went back down and licked her again, eliciting more sighs and moans. He continued to lick her sweet pussy, pushing his tongue between the folds of her labia and tasting the tender pink flesh inside. She reached down and began to rub her finger in a slow circle around her clit.

"Don't touch!" he moaned pushing her hand away.

Edward moved his tongue up to the little nub and began to move his tongue back and forth across it. Bella cried out and for a moment he thought he'd hurt her, but he soon recognized it as a cry of pleasure and continued to flick his tongue back and forth across her little love button. She moaned and began to jerk her hips slightly.

"Oh, yes…don't stop…I'm gonna cum…Edwaaardddddd!"

He continued to tease her clit but wondered if he would be able to swallow her cum like she had done? He steeled himself as her cries became more urgent. Yes. He could do it. If she could swallow his cum, he could swallow hers.

She continued to jerk her hips, rising from the ground as if trying to force his tongue further into her. Suddenly, her body stiffened and a low groan escaped her lips. He felt something warm on his chin and moved his tongue down to her slit. Yes, there was definitely something there. He began to lap up her juices as she twisted and moaned through her orgasm.

Bella couldn't believe how much Edward's tongue was turning her on. She felt on the verge of an orgasm almost from the time he first began licking her. When he started on her clit, she felt the stirrings of her orgasm and before long her entire body was shaking and twitching as she unleashed wave after wave of intense pleasure. When she couldn't take any more, she gently pushed his head away and gripped her spasming pussy. She wanted so badly to push a finger into her virgin twat. Or even better Edward's cock. But that would have to wait.

When she finally came down from her orgasm, she opened her eyes to see Edward watching her intently, a look of concern in his eyes. "Are you okay?"

She smiled dreamily at him and held out a hand so he could help her to her feet. She met his eyes. "I'm better than okay!" she replied, then kissed him hard, pressing her near naked body tight to his. She could feel his nearly fully hard cock pressing into her bare thigh and broke off the kiss. She better get her pants on before things went too far.

He reached down and picked up her jeans while she pulled her panties back on, then her jeans. She ran her fingers through her hair, then smoothed out her t-shirt and grinned at him.

"That was pretty damn good for your first time!" she exclaimed, hugging him. Edward hugged her back.

"Thanks. Do you want to get something to eat now?"

She giggled. "Yeah. That was tasty, but it was just an appetizer!"

He chuckled and they began walking arm in arm toward Carver's.

**Please _review _:D **

**Thank you heaps! :P**

**xox katie-masen**

* * *


	9. Chapter 9

**Thanks heaps to all you awesome readers that reviewed, you rock! And this is for you my wonderful readers… an early update….woot woot!!**

**Enjoy!  
**

**Chapter 9**

Bella and Edward spent a couple of hours at Carver's. After they finished eating, they sat and talked until Edward noticed it was nearing ten o'clock. Since it was a school night, they figured it was time to leave.

They walked hand in hand along the sidewalk toward Bella's house. It was a warm evening and Bella caught herself thinking again about pulling Edward into the woods and having her way with him. But no, she was determined to have their first time be something special. The fact that he was also a virgin made it even more important. She leaned in against him and he put his arm around her shoulder, pulling her tight to him.

When they reached Bella's house, they turned and faced one another and kissed warmly. When they pulled apart, Edward smiled that intoxicating smile of his, down at her.

"Tonight was really . . . special," he said, looking down sheepishly. "I . . . I didn't expect you to do that and if you don't want to do it again, I understand."

She placed a finger under his chin and raised his head up so their eyes met, then smiled. "I wanted to do it, Edward. I like doing it because I care about you and honestly I needed to do it… everything about you drives me crazy and I just needed some release." He smiled again crookedly.

"See you're doing it again!!"

Edward chuckled, "Doing what, Bella?"

"Dazzling me!"

Edward's smile grew, "I dazzle you?"

Bella's cheeks were flushed as she breathed, "Yes Edward, frequently."

Edward chuckled softly as he brought his hand up gently stroking her cheek, "Gawd Bella… you're so beautiful when you blush… the things you do to me are just… mind blowing… I can't even explain…"

Bella blushed a darker shade of red as she looked back up into Edwards dazzling green eyes and asked, "Did you mind doing it to me?"

Edward shook his head. "Uh-uh! It was a little scary at first, but once I got going, I started to like it. And when you . . ." He paused, looking embarrassed.

"When I, what Edward?" Bella asked self-consciously.

He smiled innocently. "When you…came. It was incredible… magical! The look on your face almost had me cumming _again_… Your _too_ good to be true."

She pulled him closer, their faces only inches apart. "Really? …Well you had me on the verge of an orgasm with your first lick… You were amazing Edward and you can do that to me anytime you want…"

"Well then in that case Bella I want to do it again… and again, and again!" She giggled and he bent down and kissed her passionately, their hands roaming wildly. After a few minutes, they pulled apart and reluctantly said good night. Bella watched him walk away, then turned and went inside.

Renee was in the living room watching TV when Bella poked her head around the corner.

"I'm home, Mom," she said as she hung her windbreaker in the closet.

Renee turned off the TV and stood up, looking at her watch. "Wow! Fifteen minutes early!"

Bella laughed and sat down on the couch, clutching a throw pillow to her chest. "I really like him, Mom," she said, a slight smile on her lips.

Renee sat down beside her and placed an arm around her shoulder. "He seems like a very nice boy," she said. "But don't do something you might regret later, ok?"

Bella closed her eyes and prepared herself for the sex lecture.

Renee continued. "I'm not saying Edward's like that, but most boys his age usually have only one thing on their mind when it comes to girls. I just don't want you to make any mistakes."

"I know, Mom. Don't worry, okay?"

Renee smiled. "I'm supposed to worry - I'm your mother." They sat there in silence for a few moments before Renee spoke again. "I know you don't want to hear this, but if you do decide to have sex I hope you're careful."

Bella froze, hardly believing her mother was saying this. She turned Bella to face her. "Look, I'm not suggesting anything or condoning teen sex, but I was a teenager once and I know what it's like. I want you to come with me to the doctor tomorrow so you can get some birth control." She smiled and teased Bella's hair. "Just to be safe, honey. I'm too young to be a grandma!"

Bella found herself smiling a little and nodded. It was a good idea. She knew all about STDs of course, but Edward was a virgin, too. If she was on the pill, they wouldn't have to worry about fumbling with condoms. It would be perfect!

"Ok, Mom," she said then stood up. "I better go to bed. Good night."

She went into her room and undressed, then slipped a long t-shirt on along with a fresh pair of panties. She looked at herself in the mirror and this time she didn't feel like a slut. Even though her and Edward had done basically the same thing she had with Jacob, it felt right, and she wasn't ashamed of it. She went to the bathroom, then crawled into bed and was soon asleep, thoughts of her and Edward filling her mind.

The next morning, her mother was able to get her an early appointment and she soon had a package of birth control pills tucked away in her purse. She couldn't wait to tell Edward!

She made it to school in time for second period biology and smiled at Edward as she came into the classroom. He returned her smile and they exchanged knowing glances all through class. When the bell finally rang, they were about to talk with out getting into trouble.

"I missed you this morning," he said.

She blushed and nodded. "Sorry. Mom took me to the doctor."

Edward gave her a quizzical concerned look. "Are you okay?"

Bella nodded and grinned. "Uh-huh. She wanted to get me these!" She glanced around to make sure no one was watching then slid the little round case from her purse. Edward looked at it then back up to her, the same puzzled look on his face. She realized that he had no idea what they were.

"They're birth control pills!" she whispered, still grinning as she slipped them back into her purse and snapped it shut.

His face suddenly changed to one of surprise. "Your mother got them for you?"

She nodded. "Yup. She saw how much we liked each other and told me she was too young to be a grandmother."

Edward absorbed this information then looked at her. "You mean, she doesn't mind if we . . . you know. . . do it?"

Bella giggled as they made their way out into the hall. "Well, she didn't exactly give me her okay, but she knows that if we want to do it, there's really nothing she can do to stop us." She grinned and leaned in closer, whispering. "And since we're both virgins, we won't need a condom!"

He nodded thoughtfully. "No, I suppose not." They stopped at Bella's locker. "So when did you want to . . .?"

She shrugged then kissed him quickly. "I don't know. It'll happen when it happens we'll just go with the flow and if we end up doing it, it'll be okay. But I want it to be special, It's got to be in a bed and not rushed." She kissed him again and whispered. "I want to make love with you all night and wake up in your arms in the morning!"

He smiled and nodded dumbly. Who was dazzling whom now? "That sounds great, but it could be difficult to arrange."

"I know," she replied. "Maybe my mother will get called out of town again and you can come up with some excuse to stay out all night." Edward didn't seem to be noticing everyone looking at him as they pasted and the girls whispering to one another and whistling at Edward. He seemed completely oblivious and only focused on Bella and this made her smile.

"Yeah," he said, nodding in thought. "I think I could come up with something…"

The bell rang, signaling the start of third period. Edward bent down and embraced her in his arms and kissed her passionately earning a few nasty glares at Bella from jealous girls that were close enough to witness. "I'll see you at lunch, gorgeous!" he purred at her and then she was gone, stumbling as she ran down the hall to her next class not wanting to be late.

Edward watched her go chuckling softly, hardly able to believe that this beautiful girl wanted to have sex with him. He shook his head and started off to his own class. It was going to be an interesting summer!

* * *

**C'mon guys_ please_ review & I'll update, that's all I ask…pleasee!**

**Update will be up when this story reaches ****100**** reviews…which will be easy because 97 people have this story on their Alerts and this story already has 78 reviews so therefore update **_**should**_** be up soon…**

**So people let me know what you think, want, hate, need, love….etc.**

**Thank you**

**Xox katie-masen**

* * *


	10. Chapter 10

**UUPPDDAATTEEEEEEE!!!!!!! YAY!!**

Haha… Review Tracker :D I like it…

**& OMFG GUYS!! YOU ARE INCREDIABLE! I seriously didn't think it would work that fast (I was going to stick with it anyways) but **_**whoa!! **_**I wake up the next morning and it's reached 102 reviews… it's now at 106 reviews and 102 alerts… OMG!! XD**

**Thank you all so much!**** Jeez It got me writing straight away (as soon as I got home from school) woooow like talking about motivation! **

*********************************

**Oh and guess what?!  
You know how a few weeks back I may have mentioned needing to do assignment and I wasn't updating, well… I got my results back:**

**For PHYSICS i got 30/32 (94%) & for CHEMISTRY - 19.5/20 (97%) !!!** **[**& I only lost that half mark because of subscripts, I didn't make some of the numbers and +'s tiny when typing up the example equations in my assignment. Like it was clear what it was meant to be like H20 is water… *shrugs* oh well I'm still bloody god damn f-ing HAPPY! woot woot**]**

* * *

**Chapter 10**

The week passed quite quickly with the final bell ringing on Friday afternoon, Edward waited outside the gym for Bella. Bella wasted no time and was the first one to leave and be engulfed in Edward's arms.

"Hey gorgeous! How was gym?" Edward smiled.

"Uhh…pretty good… everyone has learnt by now not to pass the ball to me and Mike made sure to cover my spot as well as his… How was physics?"

"Great! I came first in my assessment, I got FULL MARKS!" Edward proudly exclaimed.

"Whoa, holy crow!! That's incredible, well you get that in every assessment in _all_ your classes. Your amazing Edward…" Bella squealed hugging him tightly before continuing "…Oh that reminds me we have to get started on our Biology assignment."

"That's what I wanted to talk to you about. Are you free this weekend? Because if you are you could come ever to my house and I could introduce you to my family and get started on our assignment."

"Yeah, I'm free all weekend so what time do you want me to come over?"

"I'll come pick you up at 11a.m. Saturday… How about you come over now and I can give you a tour of the house?" Edward smiled down at her, momentarily dazzling her once again.

"Umm…yeah…sure..."

"Sweet! Lets go then."

They walked towards Edwards Volvo, Edwards arm wrapped around her waist. "You didn't bring your truck did you?"

"No, it didn't look like it was going to rain so I just walked."

Edward opened the passenger door for Bella before getting into the drivers seat. He started the engine, backed out and drove on out of the parking lot heading home.

"You know I never hear you talk about your family. Do you have any brother's or sisters?" Bella inquired wanting to know a bit more about his family before she met them tomorrow so that she'd have some idea what to expect.

"Yeah I've got two sisters and two brothers… and two adoptive parents Esme and Carlisle Cullen… they adopted all of us… first me when I was 5 yrs old then the twins Rosalie and Jasper Hale a few years later and were nine at the time then only three years ago they adopted Alice Brandon and Emmett McCarty who are now 17 and 19 years old. Rosalie and Jasper are18 but turning 19 this year, I'm 18 and Alice should be soon as well. Also although we all have different surnames we all refer to ourselves as a Cullen. Like I'm Edward Anthony Masen Cullen."

"Wow, I can't believe you hadn't told me about this earlier… so what happened to your real parents?"

"They died in a factory fire and I had no other family to go to so I was sent to an orphanage. A week later Esme who used to do voluntary work at the orphanage visited and met me for the first time and just couldn't leave me behind so she adopted me, took me home and introduced me to Carlisle. They treated me like I was their own… I can't remember much about my parents but I do remember that my mother was very much like Esme but not as wealthy…

…Rosalie and Jasper's parents abandoned them on the foot steps of a different orphanage when they were just babies and have never known who their real parents are. They grew up there until they were transferred the orphanage , where Esme volunteered at the age of nine when their old orphanage closed down. No one adopted them because they came in two, you couldn't adopt one without the other. They were very quiet and usually kept to themselves but Esme could see they were different, special, they had greatness and all they needed was love and a family so she adopted them.

Alice… Alice can't remember anything of her past, only darkness. Jasper had found her in the forest one afternoon. She was in a very bad state, torn dirty clothes, thin as a stick, dirt covered her face and short-cropped hair. Jasper remembers that day clearly, he said when he found her, she looked on the brink of death but held in her eyes was hope and as if she had known he was coming and had been expecting him, she looked so happy which Jasper thought was strange when he approached to help her. She didn't look a tad bit afraid at all, as if she was positive he was the help she had been waiting for, expecting…

"She didn't speak at first and Jasper brought her home and her eyes held relief, happiness, love and hope. About a week later she looked a lot healthier and she spoke for the first time, to Jasper and he found out her name but she had no knowledge or memory of her past. She told him how she knew that he'd come save her and take her to his loving and caring family. She became more open and energetic, talking to all of us and we instantly grew attached to her. Esme took her down to the orphanage and explained the situation then asked if she could adopt her, the people honestly couldn't care less who the children went to and having another teenage orphan was the last thing they want, no one ever wants to adopt an adolescent…so Esme filled out the adoption papers and Alice officially became Mary Alice Brandon _Cullen_.

"Not long after we discovered that she could actually see the future but not by will, she just had random but frequent versions where she'd stop everything she'd been doing and seem to being staring off into space. Carlisle's a doctor and he observed this and made notes and asked her about it and although science couldn't explain it, he understood that what was happening was that she was having 'visions', seeing glimpses of the future which would actually happen, whether in a day, minute, week, month or second later.

"I quickly learnt that you 'never bet against Alice'…" Edward explained as he turned onto a dirt path lending into the forest.

"Whoa…" Bella breathed amazed and stunned by all the knowledge she was absorbing.

Edward continued, "…and Emmett, his parent's died from a bear attack while they were out on a picnic. They died trying to protect their 3-year-old son; the father was able to eventually scare the bear off but died shortly after from blood loss. His mother made it and drove them to the hospital although she was seriously injured herself, she died a day later in hospital and Emmett was sent to live with his great aunt Petunia until he was 15 years of age at which she died, three and a half years ago, and he had to go to foster care.

"He made lots of run away attempts but he was always caught by the cops and returned to back to foster care until one night he made the wrong choice of turning down an alley. He was brutally bashed and left for dead when a nearby resident found him and called the ambulance. He was taken to hospital and treated by none other than Dr. Carlisle Cullen. Carlisle was alarmed at the state he was in and soon learnt more about who Emmett was and his background. As Emmett got better and better as the weeks went by, he and Carlisle drew closer and closer to the point were he thought of Emmett like a son. The thought of Emmett be sent back to some foster family he didn't know, scared him so he asked Emmett whether he'd like to be a member of the Cullen family, to be his son… that was the happiest day of his life.

"Because of everything Carlisle and Esme has done for us, we have so much respect for them and try and do the best we can at everything in return, like my grades." By now they were in front of the Cullens household in the wide driveway parked, engine off. Bella was so overwhelmed with all this information she was hearing for the first time to care or even notice that they were there already.

"Oh my gosh… you all have been through _so_ much… I'm so sorry!" Bella replied completely heartfelt, her eyes wide and full of worry.

"It's alright, Bella. It not your fault or any of ours, but what's happened has happened, it's the past. What matters is the future and what it holds for us… Oh and another thing you should know; Alice and Jasper, and Rosalie and Emmett are together, like together, together."

"Like boyfriend/ girlfriend? Is that even legal?"

"Well we're not really related Bella. Plus here in the Cullen household we are all treated like adults and Alice and Emmett were fairly new to the family so she didn't really seem like a sister to Jasper and Emmett didn't really seem like a older brother to Rosalie so they were able to be easily attracted to one another and Esme and Carlisle are all cool with it. It's completely legal…it's fine… not weird, just wait you'll see." Edward reassured

Bella suddenly thought those two names sounded very familiar… 'Rosalie and Emmett…think, think, think… where have I heard them before' Bella thought, trying to remember where she had heard those name before but it just wasn't resurfacing so she let it go for now. She couldn't think of anything with all this new information she's just received.

Bella took that time then to look out the window and realized just at that moment that they had stop moving, "Oh we're here!" Bella announced her sudden realization placing her hand on the door handle about to open it.

"Wait… I just remembered, I should also tell you that Alice has visions sometimes, of the future. They tend to usually happen 90% of the time, but the future isn't set in stone, Bella, the future can always change depending on what we decide. So once a person changes their mind, the vision changes.

So this is why she'll sometimes talk in future tense and be so sure of things or seem to know what and when's something's going to happen. Theirs is no need to worry, you'll get used to it and I'm sure you two will be great friends."

"Whoa… you're really serious. That's so cool… so can everyone in the family see the future like she does?" Bella asked intrigued by her newly learnt knowledge.

Edward chuckled. "Yes I'm serious. No, but Jasper… Jasper is very sensitive to the emotions of people around him, I'm not sure how he does it but he can sense the emotions of others. Emmett is just huge but an internal softy… Rosalie has super snobbiness powers… Esme is super motherly and caring… Carlisle is very charismatic…"

"I'm being serious Edward, except for Alice and Jasper do anyone else have any special ability?"

"Nope…" Edward grinned popping the 'p' at the end.

"What about you?" Bella asked very curious to know more.

"What about me, what?" Edward asked, flashing that intoxicating smile.

"Do you have like a super-natural ability too?"

"Yeah I shot webs from my wrists and climb buildings like a spider..." Edward said, _so_ seriously that one would probably actually believe him, but in this case Bella knew he was just messing with her.

"I'm serious Edward… "

Edward smiled and over exaggeratedly sighed, "Fine… I'm _not_ a good guy, super hero…"

Bella cut him off "I'm sure you are." She joked since he wouldn't be serious.

Edward faked sadness, "No you're wrong Bella…So, what if I'm_ not_ the super hero, what if I'm …the bad guy?"

At this she couldn't help but laugh, "Oh Edward… there is no way you could be the bad guy. You're too sweet and sensitive and funny and…"

Edward chuckled, "Yeah, so true… so I guess I could be a super hero then and you could be my side-kick… oh oh and we could be called TEAM EDWARD _da dada daah!!_" He stuck out his chest and put is fists on his hips, making a heroic face.

They both burst out laughing. Once they settled down Bella asked, "So _do_ you have any cool extraordinary abilities?"

Edward became serious again, "Yeah. I'm really good at reading people. I can usually tell what they're thinking… with the exception of you… You're very difficult for me to read, you always seem to do the opposite to what I think you're going to do… you constantly surprise me and I love that about you. Gawd I love everything about you!"

Feeling self-conscious Bella asked, "Is there something wrong with me?"

"I tell you I can read _minds_ and you think there is something wrong with _you_?" Edward chuckled.

Bella didn't respond and just shifted her gaze out the window.

"Bella, there is absolutely nothing wrong with you. To me you are perfection no matter what… I love you."

Bella brought her eyes back to his, seeing clearly in his eyes that he meant every word. She reached over and embraced him in her arms, whispering in his ear, "I love you too Edward." And as she said these words she knew they were true, she was unconditionally and irrevocably in love with him.

* * *

Hmmm… I've got two assignment to do; English (yuk!) and Biology (yay!)… but I'll make a promise with you…** since** **102 have this on alert then it's okay for me to say that if this chapter gets 70 reviews **-- just saying whatever: likes, hates, what you want to see happen, grammer (lol), stupidity… WHATEVER I don't care I just like reading what you guys think about what I'm writing -- **I will write an update and post it by tomorrow night, but if it doesn't I'll only focus on my English** (due next Friday & biology is a big assignment due in June)

wait you know what lets just aim for **70** so it'll be** 176 reviews! **CAN WE DO IT? I THINK WE CAN....

I don't want to sound bitchy, it's just that reviewing only takes 2 seconds and that's all that authors ask of their readers and most can't even do that… that's why I love everyone that does :P… I've written like a total of 200 reviews on other stories…very simple so if you've never written a review it's very easy…

THANK YOU HEAPS GUYS!! :D

Xox katie-masen

a.k.a. Review Tracker {lol love it… it's hilariously genius naming} hehe


	11. Chapter 11

Edward gave Bella a quick tour of his house, grabbing a snack for Bella and himself as they passed through the kitchen. They were joking and laughing as usual as Edward showed her around. Completely blowing Bella away with the extravagance of his home. The whole place looked like a celebrity lived here with all the modern flashy furniture that looked straight out of a magazine. Oh and the entire back wall was a window the looked out into the forest and the nearby lake. They finally made it to the top floor, which held only one room. Edward's room. It was at least 4 times the size of Bella's bedroom. It was huge with a massive four posted iron bed and walls covered in thick black curtains, the back wall floor to ceiling window and the opposing wall consisted of shelves full of CD's, records, books and photo frames. In the centre of all the shelves was his stereo, black and fairly modern. In the far corner of his room was his desk and laptop and a door a few metres away, probably a bathroom, beside the shelves was to sets of door and judging by the location of the doorknobs it was definitely his cupboard a black leather couch in the closest corner with a guitar lying on it and set of drawers. Beneath her feet was thick golden carpet that appeared to match the bed spread.

As Bella took in his room she was completely mesmerized. "Bella… hello earth to Bella…" Edward chuckled.

"Huh?… wait what?" Bella stuttered snapping out of her trance.

"You should probably close your mouth." Edward chuckled.

"… Oh… whoops sorry…" Bella snapped her mouth shut instantly before stuttering, "This is your r-room?!"

"Sure is. What do you think?"

"I think it's amazing…! You have so much music… and WHOA! That's your BED?!" Bella exclaimed exploring his room.

Edward chuckled closing the door behind him, walking over towards her watching her reactions to everything. "Yes Bella, that's my bed… like it?"

"It's massive!" Bella quickly kicked off her shoes and leapt onto the bed and spread out eagle winged. "Oh my gawdd…. I LOVE IT!"

Edward chuckled at her excitement but adored the site before him, the gorgeous beautiful girl spread out on _his_ bed. Before his mind could wonder Bella jumped up and started jumping on his bed giggling. "C'mon Edward, join me. Your bed has awesome springs, this is so fun!"

He walked over to the stereo and put some music on before kicking off his shoes and walking over to the bed. He jumped up and began jumping and laughing away with Bella. Before long they were having a pillow fight which filled the room with Bella's giggles as Edward's face turned to one of determination as he crouched into a predatory stare ready to prance onto its prey, which at this moment was Bella. Giggling Bella moved from her spot at the end of the bed running towards the top away from Edward but at the sudden movement a growl erupted from Edward's lips as he leapt towards her and tackling her down with perfect precision landing himself on top of her straddling her waist. Another growl escaped Edward's lips as he stared down at Bella. Bella's giggling ceased and her heart began beating erratically, never seeing this side of him before was an unbelievably massive turn on and could feel a pool of wetness forming in her panties already.

Edward could hear the racing heart beat of his prey and the sound was driving him crazy with two battling feelings he'd never felt before, he knew one had to be lust as he could feel how hard and sensitive his dick now was. But the other he was at a complete loss at, his mouth began watering and his body was savouring the heat from the beautiful delicate prey beneath him. His lust building his eyes lead him to her lips just an inch from his but as the thought to lean down closing the distance formed in his head his other emotion pulled his gaze toward the visible pulse in her neck just below her ear. His hands travelled slowly up her smooth soft arm and intertwine his fingers with hers pinning her arms above her head. His emotions battling one another, his gaze flittering from her lips to her neck and back again he slowly moved in…

There was a sudden knock on his door, "Edward, honey are you in there?"

Suddenly snapping out of his trance like state he bolted up right and off Bella, who herself sat up and too was breathing unevenly. "Yeah mum, just a second!" He called helping Bella up off the bed. He approached and opened the door. "Hey mom, this is Bella. Bella this is my mother Esme."

"Oh Bella, honey it's so nice to finally meet you! Edward hasn't stopped talking about you for days." Esme embraced Bella in a motherly hug of acceptance.

"It's nice to meet you too, one of the wonderful people who shaped Edward into the beautiful man that he is today." Bella replied smiling up at Edward as she said the last part.

"Well aren't you a sweetie, why don't you stay for dinner?"

"I'd love to but my mom's expecting me home in an hour or so, I'm so sorry."

"That's alright sweetie, maybe next time. Okay well I've got to go do a few things around the house, so you two have fun and behave yourselves." Esme smiled before disappearing down the stairs.

"Whoa Edward you never told me how young and beautiful Esme was. Like damn! She's a total milf!"

"A what?" Edward closed the door and looked down at Bella confused.

"A milf, you know, a mother I'd like to fuck. You've never heard it before?"

"No and you would do my mother?"

"No I don't sway that way but I'm sure plenty of guys would."

"That's relieving… so which way _do_ you sway Bella?" Edward asked seductively as he backed over to the stereo, switching to slower music.

"I tend to sway more towards young drop dead gorgeous guys with talent, brains and personality, preferably bronze tousled sex hair, dazzling emerald green eyes and the most beautiful crooked smile… oh and preferably named Edward."

"Oh well then in that case why don't you sway your cute little ass over here?" He purred.

"So you think you fit into all those categories?"

"Well do you happen to know another guy called Edward with the same hair, eyes and smile?"

"Maybe…" Bella slowly walked forward towards Edward.

"Oh really? Well since I'm the only guy present with all those things I guess I get to do this." Edward swooped Bella up into his arms and took her mouth in his, attacking her mouth with hungry kiss as he walked them over the bed and fell down upon it.

Their wild kisses continued undisrupted with their tongue battling for dominance and their hands roaming each other's body. Bella's hands buried in Edwards luscious bronze locks, tugging and pulling every so often fuelling the raging fire of desire that roared deep within Edward every time he seemed to be with Bella these days. Unable to resist, his hands travelled from her face slowly and softly down her neck over her collarbone and breasts lingering there for a moment and massaging her delicious mounts before continuing down her body, down her waist and over her hips. His hands stopped at her lower thighs before her knees and pulled her legs wide apart and up so that they were bent and wide open with Edward lying in between.

A moan escaped Bella lips and entered Edward's mouth as she felt his stone hardness right at her core; involuntarily she bucked her hips causing another moan to escape and her body to shiver and wetness pool between her legs.

Edward ground his hips against hers agonisingly slow as his large soft hand run up and under her t-shirt over her silky soft, warm skin. Bella's body shivered again at the sensation of his slightly cool hands against her heat skin as the long fingers sneaked up under her bra cupping a breast in each hand, massaging and groping each with the occasional rub his thumb over her pebbled nipples and a gasp, moan or groan from Bella.

Edwards mouth left Bella's and travelled across her jaw and to her neck as Bella gasped for breath all the while Edward ground his hardness against her core hard and softly and foddered her breasts driving Bella crazy. "Edward, pleaseee…" Bella pleaded breathily.

"What is it, Bella?"

"I need you to touch me."

"I am touching you Bella."

"No. I need you to touch me down there."

"Where, Bella? Down where?" Edward moved his hand too her stomach, "here?" then to her hips, "here?" then her thighs, "what about here?"

"No. N-n-no, I need you to touch my pussy!"

"Ohhh…here?" Edward grabbed her crutch and Bella let out a loud groan. "I guess so." Edward muttered and returned his mouth to hers as he began to unfasten her jeans. Before long Edward had his hand underneath her panties with his fingers running up and down her flaps.

Bella groaned and bucked her hips. Understanding Edward parted her flaps and slid his middle finger in as his thumb moved to cover her oh so sensitive clit. One finger turn to two fingers that pumped in and out of a moaning and hip bucking Bella. Their kisses turned desperate and needy as their tongues battled and Bella approached her climax with a spasming body.

As her body relaxed Edward slid out his hand and brought it to his lips, licking each finger clean and rolling off of Bella and onto his side.

There he lay beside her with one arm wrapped around her waist and his face buried in the crook of her neck, he softly sighed "Right where you belong… here… in my arms…with me… forever…"

Bella's excitement evaporated she suddenly felt calm, content and completely at peace. She rolled onto her side so that her head and arm lay upon Edward's chest and her leg wrapped around his. There they lay eyes closed, Bella drawing lazy figures on his chest and Edwards fingers making lazy hearts on her back. Thinking his chest felt harder Bella ran her hand down his chest and back up, frowning, not remembering him being this muscular only a few days before. Don't get her wrong, it's not that she didn't like it, if anything she was turned on by it but something just didn't seem right. Edward had been spending most of his time outside of school with Bella the last couple of days and she didn't recall spending their time working out at the gym.

Edward felt Bella tense; confused he looked down at her and asked, "Is everything okay?"

Bella opened her eyes and ran her hand up and down his chest one more time before looking up at him. "Nothing… umm… Edward, have you been working out?"

Edwards confused expression seemed to look more confused as he replied, "No, why? You know I haven't, I've been spending all my time with you." Then suddenly his expression shifted to embarrassment "Oh my gawd. Am I getting too flabby? I told you we should only have one serving of dessert. I'll hit the gym tomorrow I promise--"

"No, no, no, no Edward you've got it all wrong. Babe you've _gained_ muscle and I'm pretty damn sure you weren't this muscular just two days ago. You haven't noticed?"

Edward shook his head, expression back to confusion.

"Look" Bella pulled up his shirt and Edward sat up to help her take it off. Once off Bella pointed at his chest, "Eddie you have pecks! Do you see them? Well how can you miss them? They're more pronounced and harder than before and oh gawd…" Bella's breath hitched, "just look at your abs, yeah you had a sexy six pack before but it wasn't that solid and god these are rock hard. Feel them." Bella grabbed his hand and pressed it against his chest and ran it over the firm muscle. "And you're trying to tell me you haven't been working out?"

Edward looked as shocked as Bella as he looked down at his chest and he thought 'oh will you look at that she was right, he had bulked up'. But he definitely hadn't been working out which was really weird. As he felt the muscle and how hard and firm they were he couldn't help but be proud of his body and the obvious effect it was having on Bella right now. But at Bella's last question he turned back to seriousness. "I haven't been working out, I swear. I've spent most of my time with you, Bella. You know that."

Bella frowned, "I know…" her face relaxed as she looked down at Edward. "It's just really weird and I guess it's nothing really. And I shouldn't be complaining or anything because you look so incredibly sexy right now and your chest is… mouth-watering." Bella purred.

"Is it really? Because I'm pretty sure it's your chest that makes my mouth water." Edward uttered innocently with that seductive smile upon his face as he lifted Bella's shirt and pulled it off of her, tossing it on the floor.

Edward eyes fell to her newly exposed chest only to be blown away by her beauty yet again. Having no control on what he did next his lips went straight to hers, kissing her slow and passionately but quickening as milliseconds passed. Bella began kissing just as hungrily as Edward, burying her hands in his hair as his grip around her waist tightened. He rolled her onto back and continued to kiss her wildly, running his hands up and down her sides before receding behind her back and unclasping her bra. Bella tossed her bra aside and Edward's hands continued their journey. Using all her strength Bella rolled them both over and reached down unfastening his pants as Edward groped her breasts. Snaking her small delicate hand in she retrieved his hardness and pulled it free from his boxers. "I believe it's your turn, beautiful." Bella purred and ran her hand up his shaft and rubbed the tip before running down again. Up. Down. Up. Down. Up, down, up, down up downupdownupdown…..

**Please review 3**


End file.
